yuaki
by Chirly19
Summary: dos mundos diferentes que han sufrido durante su vida, deberan enfrentar a su primer enemigo, una amistad un sentimiento que crece...
1. Parte 1 cap1 Aki

**Ook**

**Este si es Mi primer fanfics! Supeer largoo XD**

**(Esta primera parte fueron invenciones d mi prima de 12 años, obvio q tuve q intervenir sino convertia esto en una escena super violenta, ella sabe de peleas entre niños y lo siento infantil pero en fin jaja el resto de la historia si la escribi yo sola; para que no se enrede esta historia se divide en partes y cada parte en capitulos)**

**saludos! aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI...**

-mi yuaki-

**_PARTE I _**

Una tarde, varios niños jugaban en el parque central de la ciudad neo domino, el parque era hermoso, el aire puro,los jardines eran adornados por unas bellas rosas rojas, en el centro se encontraba una fuente con agua cristalina, a unos metros de esta una heladeria, en el area de juegos una pequeña casita, unos columpios, etc (el parque perfecto ya? que todo niño imagina); una niña de cabellos rojizos estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la fuente y observo un objeto que le llamo la atención, asi que se paro y se dirigio a este, al momento de tomarlo otro niño se disponia a recogerlo.

Ambos niños tomaron el objeto instantáneamente que al parecer era un conejo de peluche (pense mucho q animal escojia jeje)

-sueltaloo! Grito la niña

-noo yo lo vi primero respondio el niño ojos azuados

-pero yo lo quiero que harias tu con esto? Le respondio la pequeña

-eso no te importa! Ahora sueltalo y damelo-

-noo yo lo vi primero!

La niña jalaba el conejo lo mas que podia al igual que el niño

-como puedes ser tan poco caballeroso y no darle a esta pobre niña ese peluche-reprochaba ella

-no te lo doy, porque es mío y no te conozco como para dartelo-

-no seas mentirosoo eso es mio y si no lo sueltas no responderé por lo que pueda hacer

-jaja no te tengo miedoahora sueltaa!

Los niños jalaron tan fuerte que provoco que el tierno peluche se desgarrara y se dividiera por la mitad, ambos cayeron al suelo viendo como habia terminado el conejo que tanto habian peleado.

Los chicos al ver lo sucedido se sintiron mal, por lo que no cruzaron palabras y salieron corriendo por caminos diferentes aun así cada uno llevaba una parte del conejo.

La pequeña peliroja (al granoo aki XD) corria con lagrimas en sus ojos dirigiendose desesperadamente hacia su casa mientras el niño (oseaa yusei XD) caminaba tristemente, pensaba y no podia creer que aquel conejito de peluche ahora estaba partido, por culpa suya y la de aquella niña caprichosa.

**Cap 1… Aki**

**Diez años ****después…**

En un edificio, vivia la pequeña aki, que ahora se habia convertido en una bella jovencita, aun asi su vida se habia convertido en un lugar solitario y lleno de desconfianza, ira y tristeza.

Aki ademas era vigilada, protegida y alejada del mundo real desde que sus padres la "abandonaron" según le habian echo creer miembros de una organización, la cual buscaba propositos malvados y que eran secretos para los pertenecientes a esta, dentro de las cuales se encontraba aki, siendo utilizada por el lider de la organización como la maxima seguidora y futura lider.

-eh buenos dias dijo la chica

-que tal?-respondió el lider del movimiento divine

-divine- por favor toma asiento y esperemos el desayuno de acuerdo?

-aki- etto.. si

-divine- te noto preocupada, sucede algo?

-aki-no.. estoy bien-respondio bajando su cabeza

-divine- eso espero, hoy sera un dia muy agotador

-aki- ehh divine..-murmuro la joven con voz baja

-divine- si? Que sucede?

-aki-me he estado preguntando so..

En ese momento alguien interrumpe

-señor dd le llama el gobernador

Al escuchar esto la chica apreto sus manos e hizo una expresión de desprecio

-divine-si ya voy, luego me contaras que ocurre

-aki-mm bueno

El gobernador hideo, secretamente padre de aki, el queria llegar al poder y haria lo que fuese para conseguirlo, inclusive firmó un acuerdo con el movimiento arcadia, para poder ganar votos (no se como pero total eso no importa mucho el puntoo es..) pero tuvo que arriesgar algo muy apreciado, ya que las condiciones eran que su unica hija se convirtiera en un miembro mas, el se negaba a aceptar pero fue obligado y amenazado y no tuvo mas opcion. Todo esto era desconocido por su aki.

En el ultimo piso del edificio se hallaba la joven de ojos marrones, ella miraba por una ventana de su habitación aquella bella ciudad, a lo lejania se observaba el oceano y una isla..

La chica pensaba y se preguntaba

-"el mundo es tan bello, quisiera tocar el mar y sentir la arena en mis pies, sentir la brisa y el canto de las aves, respirar libertad y conocer las maravillas de este lugar"

La joven abre la ventana y sale al balcon se sienta en una mecedora y pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse..

Toc toc- alguien toca la puerta

Aki despierta

-aki: quien es? Pregunta

-soy yo divine, puedo pasar?

-aki: em si claro

-divine. Puedes bajar? Necesito tu ayuda

-aki: esta bien ya bajo

Divine y aki bajan al primer piso

-divine: aki te presento a dos nuevos miembros de arcadia, los gemelos luna y leo quiero que les muestres el lugar y les hables sobre este movimiento

-aki: si…, estos niños lucen muy jóvenes- penso la joven de cabellos rojizos

Se dirigio a divine y le pregunta en vox baja

-aki: porque estos niños estan aquí, no son muy pequeños para pertenecer a arcadia?

-divine: querida la edad no importa recuerda tu tambien llegaste aquí muy pequeña

-aki: si cierto

-divine: ademas entre mas jóvenes mejor

Sin mas preguntas la chica comienza su labor

-aki: siganme dijo

Durante su caminata la chiquilla de cabellos verdes le pregunta

-luna: oye desde cuando estas aquí?

-aki:desde hace ocho años

-leo: y que hacen en este lugar? Pregunta el gemelo varon

-aki: eso es un secreto, pero estamos reclutando gente que se una a nuestro movimiento

-luna: y en que consiste?

-aki: crearemos campañas contra grupos que quieren acabar nuestra ciudad

-luna: en serio?

-aki: si

-leo: no entiendo si aquí en esta ciudad no hay quien quiera hacer daño

-aki: eh bueno

Aki no supo responder, como lo haria si no ha salido mas alla del edificio, y de los centros de reuniones del movimiento

-luna: que hay para divertirse?

-aki: pues no mucho

-leo: entonces que hacemos para no aburrirnos?

-aki: en este sitio no se puede jugar, una vez que estas aquí debes asumir una actitud madura

-leo: quee aburridoo!

-luna: leo no digas eso- le regaño

-divine: ah aquí estan y bien que les parece?

-leo: no quiero ser parte de esto!

-divine: porque no?

-leo: pues este lugar es muy aburrido y no entiendo sus propositos

Divine miraba a los niños disgustado y para disimular su molestia dejo ir a los niños "supuestamente"

Aki regreso a su habitación algo cansada y a la vez sentia una fuerte presion..

-que es esto? Penso

Miro por la ventana y sus ojos cada vez se llenaban de furia, apretaba sus manos y una lagrima salia de sus ojos, estaba apunto de estallar pero se retenia, aun asi no pudo aguantar y jalo las sabanas de la cama bruscamente, lanzo varias almohadas al piso, inclusive tiro todo lo que habia en su tocador, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y comenzo a golpear la ventana incontrolablemente, no sabia porque actuaba asi, estaba muy molesta.

En ese momento se oye como se rompe el vidrio de la ventana

-divine: que fue eso?

Y junto al personal de seguridad corren hacia donde se produjo el ruido, al llegar a la habitación vieron varios trozos de vidrio por el suelo y aki se encontraba tirada inconsciente en el suelo con sus manos llenas de sangre, el personall levanta a la chica y divine llama de inmediato a el hospital…

CONTINUARA... DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA XD


	2. cap 2 Yusei

**Ook aqui vieneee el cap 2 y enseguida subire la segunda parte por que este cap es corto **

**saludos! aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI...**

-mi yuaki-

**Cap 2... Yusei. **

A las afueras de la ciudad una embarcación llegaba al muelle con varios inmigrantes traidos ilegalmente de la isla.

-llegamooss!-grita un oficial

-que bien! Al fin llegamos no pued esperar!-grito un chico de cabellos naranjas

-deja de gritar crow! Le regaño un compañero que venia con el, al que recordamos como yusei aquel niño de hace tiempo

-crow: oh vamos yusei,no esta feliz de estar en esta ciudad! No sientes la emocion!

-yusei: no! responde

-crow: ¬.¬

-yusei: ahora vamos a lo que vinimos

-crow: bieen, respondio en tono aburrido

Crow y yusei tomaron un taxi que los lleva a un taller

Al fin llegaron! Dijo un sujeto de cabello azulado que salia de una pequeña puerta

-crow: hey! Bruno que nos cuentas amigo!

-bruno: pues nada por ahora, pasen por favor

Entran al lugar, parecia ser una casa normal, cocina, cuartos, etc. Pero una puerta sobresalia que daba al taller del buen bruno.

-crow: woouu que lugar!

-bruno: no es para tanto

-yusei: no esta mal el taller

-bruno: bien chicos que es lo que necesitan?

-yusei: venimos para que nos ayudes a pasar nuestras maquinas

Bruno- humm eso esta difícil

-crow: oh vamos amigo ayudanos!

-bruno: pero no quiero problemas con seguridad entienden?

-yusei: tranquilo, nosotros seremos responsables por lo que pueda ocurrir

-bruno: seguros?

-crow: si mi amigo confia en nosotros

-bruno: esta bien, investigare con mis contactos haber que se puede hacer

-crow: ok!

-bruno: tienen donde quedarse?

-crow:mm no creo

-yusei: aun no hemos buscado hospedaje no pretendemos quedarnos mucho tiempo

-bruno: si es asi pueden quedarse aquí tengo varios cuartos desocupados

-yusei: te lo agradecemos bruno

Bruno se quedo en su pc contactando a alguien que les ayudara, mientras crow se disponia a dar un recorrido por la ciudad

-crow: hey yusei no quieres venir?

-yusei: no no quiero aconstumbrarme a este lugar le respondio

-crow: pero no te puedes quedar aquí aburrido esta puede ser nuestra unica oportunidad de ver la ciudad

-yusei: no quiero te dije

-crow: aah esta bien, pero no puedes siempre ocultarte y huir de tu pasado

-yusei: no, solo quee (guardo segundos de silencio) no quiero recordarlo prosiguió

-crow: como quieras amigo me voy de parranda! Dijo en tono burlesco

-yusei: que te valla bien

Yusei ocultaba un horrible pasado, y no queria que los demas sintieran lastima por el, cuando era pequeño como de diez años el regresaba de su colegio cuando entro a casa escucho unos gritos y fue ha ver que pasaba pero se dio cuenta que sus pades estaban siendo asesinados violentamente frente a sus ojos..

Yusei mira a los lejos trata de recordar lo sucedido pero solo ve la imagen de sus padres tirados en el suelo con sus ropas manchadas de sangre, esto solo le desespera y le enfurece al no saber quienes o quien fue el culpable de tal cosa

-lo tengo chicos!, lo tengo! Vengan grita bruno, despertando a crow que habia estado toda la noche en la calle

-crow: oye baja la voz quiero dormir!

-yusei: no es momento de dormir, despierta!

-crow:si ya voy ya voy

Yusei baja al taller

-yusei: encontraste algo?

-bruno: me contacte con un amigo y dijo que sus maquinas seran enviadas hoy al medio dia

-yusei: y quien es ese amigo?

-bruno: es del sector de seguridad de la isla y se puede confiar en el

-crow: que novedad hay? (bosteza) entro crow algo desorientado

-bruno: vallan a la estacion que queda al sur hay los estará esperando, pero sean discretos

-yusei: bien lo haremos

-crow: si! Tendre mi super nave conmigo!

-bruno: ya la extrañabas?

-crow: claro no quiero seguir pagando taxis….

**….**


	3. cap 3 encuentro desconocido

**Ook...**

**saludos! aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI...**

-mi yuaki-

**Cap 3 **

**-escape _y_un_encuentro_desconocido-**

**-hospital-**

-aki!, aki! Despierta! Vamos arriba! Le hablaba divine

-divine: doctor como esta?

-sus heridas han sido tratadas pero sigue inconsciente tal vez su mente esta agotada

-Divine: y que se puede hacer?

-solo esperar –dijo el doctor mientras se salia del cuarto

En ese momento dos personas se aproximan

-digame enfermera donde esta la chica peliroja? Donde esta mi hija aki? Suplica una mujer desesperadamente

-ah si aki izayoi, esta por alla

-gracias. Responde su padre hideo

El gobernador camina apresurado y abre la puerta violentamente

-aki! Hija que le ocurrio? Grito hideo tomando por la camisa a divine –que le paso? Que le hiciste!

Dos escoltas agarran al gobernador

-hide: sueltenme!

-divine: calmese gobernador decia casi asfixiado –no se lo que paso, hay que esperar a que despierte

-setsuko: mi niña, despierta por favor, la madre la toma por la mano

Hideo se acerca –aki mi pequeña, en ese instante los ojos de aki comienzan a abrirse, y al ver el rostro de aquellas personas hizo que su furia despertara

-aki: tuu! Que haces aquí? Grito con odio en su mirada –vete! Vayansee! No los quiero ver!

-divine: ya la oyeron es hora de irse

-hideo: pe… pero

-divine: pero nada señor gobernador

-setsuko: es nuestra hija!

-aki: noo respondio bajando su cabeza –ustedes son unos desconocidos para mi! Ustedes no son mis padres vayanse! Grito fuertemente con una mirada de desprecio

-setsuko: pero mi niña nosotros te queremos

-aki: si me querian entonces por que me eliminaron de sus vidas!

-hideo: pero, nosotros noo

-divine: basta! Interrumpio –ustedes ya no tienen derechos sobre ella, no les pertenece, ahora ella es parte del movimiento arcadia

-hideo: tuu no puedes y antes de que terminara de hablar

-divine: claro que si puedo le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y algo perversa

-hideo: ya…nos vamos

-divine: asi me gusta

Hideo y su esposa salieron del cuarto muy decepcionados de si mismos

-divine: aki te encuentras bien?

-aki: si

-divine: porque hiciste eso?

-aki: (suspira) no..lo se

-divine: no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir dime que te pasa, que ocurre?

-aki: no es nada dijo molesta

-divine: bomo quieras….

Aki volvio a costarse y apreto fuertemente la almohada hasta quedarse dormida..

-Mas tarde-

Estas lista? Pregunto divine

-aki: si ya salgo

La peliroja se disponia a salir del hospital, le molestaba estar rodeada por tanto personal de seguridad

-divine: adelante aki

Antes de entrar al auto miro a su alrededor, queria disfrutar de esa vista aunque fuera solo por un momento

-señorita suba-dijo el guardaspaldas

-aki: si

Durante el viaje del hospital al edificio aki permanece callada, miraba por la ventana y aunque estuviera cerrada, eso no le impedia observar aquellos lugares de la ciudad por donde pasaban.

….

-yusei: vamos falta media hora

-crow: si

-bruno: deben llegar a tiempo

-yusei: lo haremos y gracias por tu ayuda

-bruno: tranquilos para eso son los amigos no?

-crow: oye bruno y hablando de eso me prestas dinero?

-yusei: te gastaste todo el dinero anoche? Dijo el chico con una expresión de molestia

-crow: lo siento yusei

-bruno: aquí tienes pero no es mucho

-crow: no importa solo sera para pagar el taxi

-yusei: por suerte tengo dinero extra

-crow: eh,, ese dinero extra yusei, por casualidad no era el que estaba en una cajita azul? Verdad?

-yusei: claro! Crow que hiciste! –Miro con rabia al chico de cabellos naranja que estaba algo asustado

-crow: lo siento yusei! –y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mientras el buen bruno reia al ver lo que pasaba

Ahora si vamos

-aunch! Se quejaba el chico

Ambos tomaron un taxi y se dirijieron rapidamente a la estacion

Los chicos llegaron y alli los espera un sujeto

-crow: que tal?

-silencio! Vengan conmigo –hablo el oficial. Crow y yusei le siguen a la parte trasera de la estacion y ven un camion, el cual se abre y deja ver unas motos muy bien diseñadas y en perfecto estado.

-crow: oh mi maquina!

-silencio! Volvio a decir el oficial

-crow: lo siento otra vez

-yusei: tu quien eres? Y porque nos ayudas?

-eso no importa! No deben saber quien soy y lo hago por algo personal

-ahora tomen estos papeles

-crow: y esto?

-son para demostrar que las maquinas son legales

-corw: ooh! Gracias! Señor! Grito crow

-silencioo! Grito el oficial

-yusei: ustedes dos callense!

-ups lo siento dijo el oficial apenado

-ahora vallanse y nunca me han visto, esta claro?

-crow: entiendo

-yusei: si y muchas gracias

Los chicos suben en sus motos y se van rapidamente y discretamente de la estacion

-crow: y ahora que?

-yusei: debemos ir a algun lugar donde nos vendan lo que necesitamos

-crow: pero con que dinero?

-yusei: con el que tu vas a ganar trabajando!

-crow: yoo trabajar?

-yusei: si lo haras! Tu te gastastes el dinero tu lo arreglas!

-crow: mm y yo que pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones dijo crow resignado – pero no creo que podamos reunir el dinero en poco tiempo

-yusei: si, nos llevara tiempo por desgracia

Ambos fueron a casa de bruno

-Bruno- wouu chicos que buenas motos!

-crow: jeje

-edificio-

Aki y divine llegan al edificio, toman el ascesor

-divine: ahora aki, puedes decirme en que pensabas para hacer eso?

-aki: no lo se

-divine: por favor, no puedes ser devil en esos momentos

-aki:esta bien

-divine: te necesitamos, debes concentrarte mañana habra una reunion muy impotante

-aki: otra?

-divine:si

Llegan al ultimo piso, aki se dirige a su habitación, pero divine la detiene y le vuelve a preguntar

-divine: aki, me puedes decir que te sucede?

La chica de ojos marron mira a un lado

-aki:solo me sentia agotada y algo aprisionada

-divine: no digas eso, esto no es una carcel!

-aki: lo se, pero quiero ver todas las cosas de alla afuera

-divine: alla afuera querida aki, hay muchos peligros y hasta gente que te haria daño, porque crees que existe este lugar

-aki: eh si, -no muy convencida entra a su cuarto con una sola idea en mente

Callo la noche

-crow: yusei! no quieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

-Yusei: huum no lo se

-crow_ oh vamos! Solo hoy! Debes ver lo increible que es

-yusei: como sea, esta bien

-crow: bruno no quieres venir?

-bruno: no chicos, estoy ocupado

-crow: ah bueno

-edificio arcadia-

Aki baja las escaleras muy silenciosa y discreta

-aki: (piensa) _como saldre?, la puerta principla tiene dos guardias, aaah ya se! La puerta de la cocina!_

La joven se dirige a la cocina, cuando escucha unos pasos, rapidamente ella se esconde bajo la mesa la cual era cubierta por una sabana muy larga, podia ver los pies de la persona que iban de aquí para alla y esto la ponia nerviosa, finalmente el sujeto salio de la cocina

Aki miro para ver si no habia alguien mas y salio por la puerta, ella camino hasta salir a la calle, se sentia insegura, caminaba lento y miraba a su alrededor, lo que ella queria era llegar a la playa que veia desde la ventana de su habitación,

Pronto se preocupa

-aki: donde estoy?...

sin darse cuenta termina adentrandose a un callejón oscuro, ella trata de salir rapido pero sus miedos no la dajan caminar, en ese momento escucha un ruido

-aki: qui..quien es?

Dos tipos raros aparecen

-uyuyui, que hace una bella jovensita por aquí?

-parece que estas perdida

Los tipos se acercan cada vez mas, aki no podia hablar solo los mira con miedo y retrocede

-habe mira! Que hermoso collar! –extiende su mano para tomar el collar y en eso aki reacciona

-aki: alejate! –le golpea la mano al sujeto

-valla! Muy salvaje no? Jaja! –se acerca y la toma por el brazo

-aki: suéltame! Grita- dejanme en paz!

-jajajajajaja tienes miedo hermosa jajaja

-dejenla! –grito yusei que bajaba de su moto

Voltean a ver, aki se abrazaba a si misma, temblaba y tenia los ojos cerrados

-tu! Quien eres?

-yusei: eso no te deberia importar, ahora dejen a esa chica en paz

-jajajaja reia descaradamente uno de los sujetos

Aki sintio que le faltaba algo –mi collar dijo en voz baja

-oye tu quieres largarte! O quieres ser golpeado!

-yusei: me parece que el golpeado sera otro

-como te atreves maldito muchacho!

El tipo corre hacia yusei tratando de pegarle en la cara, pero este lo esquiva y le da un puño en el estomago

-aah –el sujeto cae al suelo

-oyeee que te pasa! –grito el otro

Mientras aki miraba y solo podia repetir –mi collar

El chico se dio cuenta de que el collar estaba en las manos del sujeto

-dale su cadena-dice yusei amablemente

-nooo!-grito el sujeto

-Yusei: bien no me dejas de otra –alzando sus manos

El chico empujo al sujeto y tomo por el sueter

-ahora dame el collar! –le clava una mirada fria y seria, repitio –dame el colar!

-es..es ta bi..en aquí tienes dijo el sujeto muy nervioso

Yusei lo suelta y este sale corriendo con su otro compañero

-Yusei: haha cobardes, estas bien?-pregunta yusei a aki

Aki no podia ni hablar

Yusei- aquí tienes, -en cuanto ella iba a tomar el collar aparecen unos autos y salen unos guardias con chaquetas cafes

-alto!

Los guardias corren y agarran a yusei de los brazos

-yusei: hey sueltenme!

Divine sale del auto y cubre a aki con su chaqueta

-divine: arrestenlo

-yusei: que? No yo

-aki: no el no hizo nada, dejenlo

Divine miro a aki –estas segura?, te amenazo?

-aki: no, el me salvo de unos sujetos que intentaban hacerme daño

-divine: bien sueltenlo!

Los guardias le liberan

-divine: vamos aki, sube al auto

Aki entra al auto, divine se acerca a yusei

-divine: lo que hallas hecho te sera recompensado, puedes pasar por el edificio central de arcadia, aquí tienes una invitacion

-yusei: y que se supone que es esto?

-divine: pues si quieres saber debes ir

-yusei: esta bien

Divine y los otros guardias se van

-yusei: maldición se supone que debo ir?

-crow: hey yusei! que haces por aquí –grito crow que se acercaba en su moto

-yusei: nada, pero mira me ofrecieron una invitacion

-crow: haber es del movimiento arcadia, he oido hablar de ellos, dicen que te lavan el cerebro para que seas un mienbro mas

-yusei: pues no sera asi conmigo, aun asi ire, tal vez consiga algun trabajo temporal para ganar dinero e irnos de aquí

-crow: oye! Pero porque te dieron una invitacion?

Yusei no le responde y se monta en su moto

-crow: oye yusei respondemee!

-en el auto-

-Divine: aki, que es lo que te pasa, como te atreves a salir asi?

-aki: yo, yo queria

-divine: nada aki, nada, ya ves todo es inseguro!, creeme si no hubieramos llegado seguirias en peligro


	4. PARTE 2 cap 1 arcadia, luna y leo

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

**saludos! aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI...**

-mi yuaki-

**PARTE 2**

**Cap 1**

**-Arcadia, luna y leo-**

-yusei: este es e edificio?

-crow: asi parece

-yusei: bien vere que hay

-crow: ok yusei, nos vemos luego

-yusei: si

Yusei se disponia a entrar

-espere un momento –lo detiene un guardia, -debe tener permiso para entrar

-yusei: tengo esta invitacion

-bien pase

Yusei se acerca a la recepcion

Yusei- vengo por esta invitacion, sabe algo?

-ohh si, puede esperar un momento el lider divine esta ocupado en estos momentos –responde la recepcionista

-yusei: cielos que molesto este lugar, -dijo mientras recoriia el edifico, se encuentra con dos niños

Leo- hola! –dijo con una sonrisa

-yusei: hola, ustedes quienes son?

-luna: yo soy luna, y el es mi hermano leo

-leo: eres nuevo?

-yusei: no y ustedes cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?

-leo: veras llevamos como una semana aquí encerrados!

-yusei: y que se supone que hacen?

-luna: pues nada, -dijo tocando su cabeza, -en realidad queremos irnos pero no nos dejan

-yusei: mm ya veo y saben porque los tienen aquí?

-leo: noo, estamos muy aburridos!

-yusei: puedenvenir conmigo si quieren

-luna: en serio? Nos sacaras de aquí?

-yusei: lo intentare

-leo: muchas gracias eem ….

-yusei mi nombre es yusei

-ustedes niños! Vengan! –les grito una mujer, ambos se van y dejan a yusei muy pensativo

-yusei: que es este lugar?

-joven! –le llamo la recepcionista -el lider le espera en el ultimo piso

…..

….

-divine: bienvenido! Que te parece el lugar?

-yusei: ese no es el punto

Divine lo mira con seriedad

-yusei: porque esta invitacion?

-divine: calma no te apresures, el punto es.. que queremos que seas parte del movimiento

-yusei: y que ganaria yo con eso?

-divine: proteccion, un techo, reconocimiento

-yusei: no! –interrumpio

-divine: no que?

La tension entre los dos aumentaba

-yusei: no quiero ser parte de esto!

-divine: tan rapido tomas una decisión, si no has visto completamente el lugar!

-yusei: dije que no, lo siento pero no quiero ser parte de algo inútil

-divine: inútil! Se para de su silla y golpea la mesa

En la puerta de la oficina, aki escuchaba la conversación

-divine: no somos inútiles! –divine se enfurece, - no hables de lo que no sabes

-yusei: bien.. (se encoge de hombros) me ire pero antes quiero que dejen ir a luna y leo

-divine: quienes?

-yusei: luna y leo los gemelos

-divine: no! Ellos pertenecen aquí!

-yusei: esta bien me los llevare!

-divine: quien eres para llevartelos!

-yusei: soy yusei (dijo en forma de burla)

-divine: largo! No seras recompensado solo por tu actitud!

Yusei sale de la oficina sin percatarse de la presencia de aki

-aki: eh.. etto, baja la cabeza

Yusei voltea

Aki- gracias –dice aki y le mira

Yusei muestra una sonrisa y luego se va

…

…

En un cuarto estaban los hermanos, yusei entra y les pide que salgan, los niños obedecen y ambos toman lo toman por las manos

-yusei: vámonos de aquí! – les dice mientras salian apurados

En el ultimo piso divine observa a yusei llevandose a los pequeños, sin actuar ante esto

-divine: valla tenemos un problema

Aki se acerca a la ventana

-divine: puedes ver aki?, esas son las clases de pesonas con las que debemos acabar en nuestra sociedad

-aki: se los lleva….

-mansion de los gemelos-

-luna: esta es nuestra casa!

-yusei: es inmensa!

-leo: si jejeje,

Enr ealidad no era un simple casa, parecia mas bien una mansion , fuentes, jardines, una enorme piscina, etc..

-leo: oye yusei de donde eres?

-yusei: soy de satellite

-luna: en serio?, no eres una mala persona?

-leo: oh vamos luna, como va a ser mala persona si nos ayudo

-luna: em si, lo siento

-yusei: no importa, ahora me tengo que ir

-leo: puedes visitarnos cuando quieras

-yusei: lo hare

En ese momento llega alguien

-jajaja llegue yo! El mejor de todos! El rey! –dijo un sujeto rubio

-leo: aaa jack! Como te va?

-jack: ooh miren a quien tenemos aquí

-luna: lo conoces?

-Jack: claro!

-yusei: que tal viejo amigo , y se saludan

-jack: no me quejo vivo como reyes!

-yusei: valla no has cambiado nada desde que eramos pequeños

-jack: jaja por supusto y tu como vas?

-yusei: pues bien

Jack era el mejor amigo d yusei, el sabe de su pasado y de lo sucedido con sus padres

-yusei: me voy, pero que haces tu aquí?

-jack: es que no lo ves!, vivo aquí!, los padres de estos niños me ofrecieron vivir en esta mansion, ha cambio de que los cuide

-leo: nos cuidas? –pregunto con sarcasmo

-jack: claro!

-leo: entonces porque estuvimos casi una semana en la calle?

-jack: eeh

-luna: jeje

-Yusei: bueno chicos adios!

-adios yusei!

-edificio arcadia-

-divine: ese insolente –dijo mientras arrugaba un papel con sus manos

-aki: divine, lo siento por escapar anoche

-divine: olvidemos eso, al menos aprendiste la leccion, aki mañana tendremos trabajo que hacer

-aki: si

-taller-

-Crow: y bien yusei que paso?

-yusei: querian que fuera parte de su movimiento, no acepte, luego ayude a unos niños a escapar de ese lugar, los lleve hasta su casa y me encontre con jack que vivia alli

-crow: eh bueno parece que no hay mas que contar

-yusei: jeje –crow se sorprende porque para él era raro ver a yusei reir

-crow: estas de humor

-bruno: oye yusei, y porque escarlata te dio una invitacion, sabes no le dan una a cualquiera

-yusei: bueno tuve suerte

-crow: si claro, que paso?

-yusei: nada

-crow: oye yusei! responde no nos ignores!

Yusei sale del taller para ir a limpiar su moto

-crow: juum ya lo sabre

-bruno: hehe


	5. cap 2 una mala desicion

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

** aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI...**

-mi yuaki-

**Cap 2**

**-Una mala decisión -**

Aki entra a su habitación, sentia la necesidad de escribir asi que tomo un papel y en el escribio, en eso divine toca la puerta y ella esconde el papel bajo su almohada

-aki: si adelante

-divine: aki aun no estas lista?, no podemos llegar tarde

-aki: bien ya voy

-divine: te espero abajo

Aki toma el papel y lo reduce, empuñandolo en sus manos, baja hasta el último piso y se van en una limosina que los llevaria hasta una gran mansion

…

…

-bienvenidos arcadia! –dice un señor de corbata y vestido muy elegante

-divine: gracias por recibirnos

Aki, divine y ptros miembros mas, entran y toman asiento en la mesa del comedor, aki nota que hay unas fotos grandes y hermosas de los gemelos, que vio hace unos dias.

-aki: divine esos son…

-divine: si, esta es su casa

-aki: y que hacemos aquí? Pregunta en voz baja

-divine: sus padres pidieron hablar con nosotros parecen querer nuestra ayuda

-aki: y eso que?

-divine: callate deja de preguntar tanto..

-aki: eh.. bien

-lider del movimiento arcadia Divine, quiero que cuide de mis hijos

-divine: y porque esa decisión?

-he oido hablar de ustedes y quiero proteccion para mis hijos, vera yo siendo una persona tan importante tengo mis enemigos y no quiero que mi familia se vea involucrada

-divine: entiendo, podemos hablar en privado y llegar a un acuerdo?

-esta bien, por favor sigame

-divine: aki sal a dar una vuelta y si te encuentras con los gemelos trata de convencerlos

-aki: si

Aki camino por los jardines, respira el aire puro y ve un hermoso kiosko

-esto es hermoso –penso y sonreia mientras un recuerdo llegaba a su mente "estaba en un parque persiguiendo unas libelulas , suspira y se sienta en una de las mecededoras del kiosko, cerro sus ojos por un momento.

….

-leo: oye chica!

-luna: dejala leo!

-aki: ah disculpen

-luna: eres aki! –dijo con una sonrisa

-aki: hola como estan?

-leo: muy bien, pero que haces tu aquí?

-aki: sus padres nos hicieron venir

-leo: oh no! Nos llevaran otra vez!

-aki: no lo se, pero porque les molesta?

-luna: somos niños no queremos estar encerrados

Aki guarda silencio y luego dice

Aki- no piensen asi, deben ver lo que tiene por ofrecer

-leo: aburrimiento? Jeje

-luna: leo!, por favor

-leo: quee, si es verdad!

-aki: bueno, si haci lo crees

-luna, leo! –llamo una trabajadora –entre! Su padre los necesita!

-leo: oh noo!

-luna: vamos leo, no sabemos que sera

Aki se levanta y sin darse cuenta deja caer el papel que llevaba

….

-luna y leo mis niños, esta es mi decisión

-leo, luna: nani?..

…

Aki- y bien divine que sucedió?

-divine: llegamos a un acuerdo y esto te incluye

-aki: que? A mi?

….

Ya reunidos en el comedor, el padre de los gemelos da a conocer el acuerdo – luna y leo se quedaran a vivir aquí, pero alguien de arcadia se hara cargo de su proteccion y cuidado, por favor divine quien sera?

-divine: sera ella, mi mas preciado miembro, la señorita aki izayoi

…..

Al final todos estrechan sus manos y se van,

En el auto,…

-aki: divine porque yo?

-divine: es una prueba, no querias salir? Escapar? Ahora tendras eso.

-aki: en en serio?

-divine: si –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que ocultaba se verdadero plan

**-taller- **

Los chicos reian de las historias de crow y tocan la puerta

Crow- valla! Quien sera?

Crow abre y se encuentra con jack, quien entra imprudente sin siquiera saludar

Bruno- quien es?

Jack- aah bruno que bueno que estas!

Bruno- que quieres jack?

Jack- que no puedo visitar a mis amigos?

Bruno- hace meses que no vienes por aca –dijo aburrido

Jack- si y…

Bruno- te sacaron de la mansion cierto?

Jack- juum pues si!, pero "este rey, el mejor de todos, siempre sera rey aunque ni viva en una lujosa mansion", crow y bruno no podian creer el gran ego de jack que estaba por estallar literalmente

Yusei- y que te trae por aca jack!

Bruno- ya no vive en la mansion y viene a pedir hospedaje aquí

Jack- que te pasa! Jamás me rebajaría a pedir eso!

Yusei_ te echaron?

Jack- si!, se enteraron que descuide a los gemelos y me remplazaron por arcadia

Yusei- arcadia? Que les pasa a esos tipos?

Jack- lo bueno es que puedo ir cuando quiera

Bruno- esperaras a que sus padres se vallan verdad?

Jack- que crees por supuesto!

Bruno- si tan importante es tu fama –se encoge de hombros

Yusei- creo que sera mejor irlos a visitar, solo para asegurarnos que esten bien, no confio en esos tipos

Jack- si, yo tampoco confio

Crow- valla! Y podria ir?

Jack- los bichos raros no pueden entrar

Crow- oyee quien te crees! Ni siquiera eres el dueño!

Jack- callate insecto!

Crow- juum! –le sale un venita

Yusei- basta! Lo que importa es que ellos esten bien y no sean manipulados por ese movimiento

…..

…..

-edificio-

Aki empieza a empacar para mudarse a la mansion

Aki- porque divine tomo esta decisión?, pero por otra parte estoy feliz

Divine- ya terminaste aki?

Aki- si listo!

Divine- ni pienses que seran unas vacaciones, quiero que vigiles ese lugar y te pongas en contacto

Aki- si! Lo hare

Divine: cuento contigo

Aki- bien..

…

-Ya amenecio! Vamoss luna! Despierta! –saltaba leo en su cama

Luna- ya va, porque tanta emocion!

Leo- hoy llega nuestro nuevo protector!

Luna- y eso te alegra?

Leo- siii!

Luna- bien pero te apuesto a que es una chica

Leo- jaa no lo creo

Luna- ya lo veremos hehe

….

…

-niños nos vemos dentro de un mes! Y pórtense bien

Leo- si papa! Si mama!

Luna- mama tu tambien te iras?

-si mi cielo

Luna- bien…..-dijo triste

…..

….

Luego de que los padres de los gemelos se fueron, detrás de un arbusto

Jack- jejeje ya se fueron, entremos! –dijo en forma perversa (musica de fondo: mision imposible)

Crow- oyee das miedo!

Mientras yusei ya estaba en la reja

Yusei- oigan ya salgan de alii par de idiotas!

Jack- a quien llamas idiota! Imbecil!

Yusei- no sera a esos dos tipos de alla atrás –señala a la nada

Jack- que! que tipos! –voltea a ver

Crow y yusei le miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

Jack- maldito me las pagaras por burlarte de mi! –señalando con su dedo y empuñando su puño

Yusei toca el timbre

-si quien es –contesta luna

Yusei- soy yo, yusei

Leo- aah es yusei! –se oia la voz de leo en el fondo gritando

Jack- y yo! El gran jack atlas!

Crow- demasiado tarde ya la apagaron haha!

Jack- juum –se enfurece – te matare!

Crow- hehe eso quisiera verlo

Jack- callate!

Yusei suspira cansado de sus tontas discusiones

Los tres chicos entran, dejando sus motos en la entrada,…

Jack- regreso el rey!

-jum si como sea –dijeron todos en coro

Leo- hey chicos vamos afuera!

Crow- si

Leo- no vienes jack?

Jack- ja para que!, tomare un descanso!

….

…..

-edificio arcadia-

Un auto espera a las afueras del edificio

-adelante señorita

Aki- gracias

Divine mira por la ventana desde su oficina

Divine- espero que no me falles, sino veras las consecuencias …

,….

**Fin de este segundo capitulo de la 2 parte…**

**saludos! .**


	6. cap 3 una hoja de papel, ayuda

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

** aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI...**

-mi yuaki-

**Cap 3**

**-una hoja de papel-, AYUDA,-**

Aki llega a la mansion de los gemelos y observa tres motos en la entrada, toca el timbre

Leo- llego el nuevo protector! Haber quien gana? –sale corriendo a abrir la puerta

Crow- que onda con el?

Luna- jeje es que hicimos una pequeña apuesta

Crow- ah sobre?

Luna- si el nuevo seria un chico o una chica y estoy segura que ganare!

Yusei mira algo en el suelo

Yusei- que es esto? –lo levanta

Crow- que es?

Yusei- parece una hoja de papel con algo escrito –lo abre

Luna- que dice?

Yusei- ayuda

Luna- ayuda?

Yusei- sabes de quien puede ser?

Luna- eh no

Leo se acercaba con su cabeza abajo y detrás de él viene aki

Luna- jaa te lo dije!

Leo- si si ganaste

Aki- em esto

Aki mira que yusei tenia en sus manos el papel que ella tenia, ella aparta su mirada, gira 180 grados y se devuelve

Lune- oye! Aki espera!

Crow- ella es el remplazo de jack?

Leo- por lo visto lo es

Crow- woo que suerte tienen

Yusei- calla pervertido! –le golpea en la cabeza

Leo- jajaja

Crow- oye que te pasa!

Yusei- solo quize pegarte bien

Crow- si si claro

…..

Luna- aki estas bien?

Aki- si claro

Luna- porque te fuiste asi?

Aki- aa jeje fue un impulso

Luna- ah bueno –dijo no muy convencida- te mostrare tu nueva habitación

Aki- em si

Aki pensaba en el papel que sostenia yusei, aunque era difícil que sospecharan que era de ella..

Luna abre la puerta y ve a jack acostado en la cama viendo la tele

Luna- jack! Que haces aquí!

Jack- eh este es mi cuarto

Luna- lo siento mucho, pero ya no lo es ahora sal!

Jack- haa y entonces donde dormire?

Luna- te dare un nuevo cuarto

Jack- ok! Que sea mejor que este

Luna- si, ahora vete!

Jack se va,

Luna- el era nuestro antiguo eh como decirlo "niñero" hehe

Aki- y aun vive aquí?

Luna- jeje si, es nuestro amigo!

Aki- amigo..

Luna- espero que tu tambien quieras ser nuestra amiga

Aki- jeem me encantaria!

Luna- venga entra!

Aki- si gracias

Luna- cuando estes lista puedes bajar al jardin alli estaremos todos

Aki- esta bien :)

….

…

-jardin-

Jack- ejem aquí estoy yo!

Crow- y que quieres una presentacion?

Jack-juum fruncio en ceño

Luna- hey chicos que haremos!

Leo- no estoy de humor…

Luna- ja solo porque perdiste! Ya superalo!

Leo- jaja –reia con sarcasmo

Luna- al menos estare cerca de alguien que me comprenda ahora que mama no esta

Leo- si, pero y yo que!

Jack- oye aquí estoy yo!

Leo- eeh tu? -le mira dudoso

Jack- que! Que tiene!

Crow- jajajajaja

Jack- callate!, bicho raro!

Crow- mira quien habla

Luna- jum ya basta!

Leo- ohohohoh

Luna- no quiero que actúen asi frente a nuestra visita,

En eso llega aki

Aki- dejalo asi luna., dan mucha gracia verlos pelear

Luna- eeh y no te molesta? Estos chicos son muy raros incluyendo a mi hermano

Jack, crow, leo- oye no somos raros! –responden en coro

Jack- solo que yo soy un rey!

Luna- lo ves?

Aki- jaja si tienes razon

Crow- hey ya parenle de murmuros, el raro aquí obvio que es jack!

Jack- malditoo.. si te das cuenta –señala a yusei, y este le lanza una mirada de "no te metas conmigo", a jack le da escalosfrio que no puede terminar su frase

Crow- em porque callas? –crow mira a yusei

Crow- ehh emm

Yusei- que les pasa? –dijo alegremente

Jack, crow- eh nada

Obviamente la exprecion de yusei hace rato era para que dejaran sus gritos

-oigan quieren un bocadillo! Pregunta la cocinera zora

Luna, leo- si! Ya vamos!

Leo- vengan chicos!

Jack- ja por supuesto

Crow- hay voy!

Jack tu quedate!

Crow- aaah!

Aki- hehe

Mientras todos se dirigian adentro, yusei se acerca a aki

Yusei- segura estas bien?

Aki-, se pone nerviosa y solo ve el papel que yusei aun llevaba en su mano

Aki- em si, esos dos no me molesta en lo mas minimo –dijo con una sonrisa para disimular

Yusei- no me refiero a ellos

Aki- eme m , se queda pensativa

Yusei- jeje me refiero a lo de la otra vez

Aki- ah si ya lo supere! –respondio aliviada , no queria que supieran que el papel le pertenecia

Yusei- bien si tienes algun problema no dudes en decirmelo y te ayudare –arruga el papel y lo deja caer

(nota: si bien yusei sabia que ella habia escrito el papel lo descubrio solo con ver a aki… O.O)

Aki—eh si, gracias

Leo- hey! Vengan –dijo casi ahogandose con la comida

Luna- leo no hables con la boca llena! –le regaña

Leo- lo que digas hermanita!

Yusei- vamos!

Aki- claro!

…

Jack- cof cof yo tomare el puesto del centro!

Luna- esta bien jack –dijo aburrida

Jack se estaba apunto de sentar cuando crow rueda la silla

Jack- auuch!

Todos- jajajajajaja

Jack- crow maldito bicho raro! Ya veras!, decia mientras se paraba avergonzado

zora- silencio!, haber jack aunque sigas viniendo aquí comportate!

Jack- pe, pero

Zora- pero nada!

Jack- maldita bruja –dijo en voz baja

Zora- te oi! Sabes!

Jack- eh que?

Leo- jajaja

Crow- tan grande y todavía te regañan jaja!

Jack- y tu tan grande! Y haciendo estupideces!

Crow- pero divierten no?

Luna- jeje ya paren chicos

Por un momento aki se olvida del porque vino aquí, estaba disfrutando su primer dia en la mansion

Leo- oye yusei! ya conocias a aki?

Yuse- si

Luna- de donde?

Aki mira a yusei

Yusei- de donde creen? Donde los conoci a ustedes!

Leo, luna- aaah! Yaa

…..

…

Al rato

Crow- bueno chicos nos vamos

Leo, luna- adios!

…

Luna- aki nos acompañas hasta la cama?

Aki- si claro!

Leo- podemos decirte aki-nee?

Aki- hehe si

- buenas noches!

Ambos se quedan dormidos

Aki regresa a su habitación en eso suena el telefono

Aki- si?

Divine- hola aki! Como van las cosas?

Aki- bien

Divine- si pasa algo extraño me avisas

Aki- si

Cuelga y se va a dormir.

**(aaah quiero terminar pronto jejeje, las cosas aqui por ahora estan calmadas pero luego todo se saldra de control….esperen trato de actualizar lo mas pronto pero el deber de la universidad)**


	7. PARTE 3 cap 1 aquel bello parque

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

** aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI...**

-mi yuaki-

**PARTE 3**

**CAP 1**

**-aquel bello parque- **

A la mañana siguiente…

Aki- buenos dias… -dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro

Leo, luna- buenos dias!

Aki- y…. que haran hoy?

Luna- no lo se, esperemos que a jack y leo se les ocurra algo

Leo- ciertoo! Despertare a jack!

Luna- hehe lo mismo de siempre

…

Luna estaba viendo la tele cuando leo baja con jack

Leo- vamos vamos si!

Luna- adonde leo?

Leo- iremos a casa de un tal bruno

Luna- y eso que?

Los niños se disponian a salir

-y ustedes adonde creen que van? –dijo la mucama

Luna- saldremos un rato

Mucama -no lo creo ahora estan bajo el mando de arcadia y tienen prohibido salir!

Leo- pe, pero

Jack- que no sea metiche!, vámonos!

Mucama -umm no!

Aki- que sucede? –

Luna- es cierto que no podemos salir aki?

Aki- em no

Mucama- para nada!

Leo- y si aki nos acompaña!

-jaaaa!

Luna- aki si por favor!

Aki- lo piensa….

Aki- esta bien pero no tardaremos

Leo- siiii!

Luna- gracias!

Jack- muy bien todo arreglado ahora ya nos vamos?

Luna, leo- siii! –toman a aki de las manos y salen corriendo

-hey! Oigan!- grita la mucama

Leo- jajajajajajajaja

…..

…..

Llegan a casa de bruno

Yusei-chicos! Que tal?

Leo- hola!

Yusei- que bueno verlos

Luna- oye y donde esta crow?

Yusei- consiguió un trabajo

Leo- aah jeje

Buno- ha! Ustedes deben ser los gemelos!

Luna, leo- sii!

Bruno – y vinieron solos?

Luna- no, jack venia con nosotros pero luego se fue y estamos con aki-nee

Bruno- el remplazo de jack

Leo- si!

Yusei- y donde esta?

Luna- arriba no quizo entrar

Yusei- ah ya veo, les propongo que vallamos al parque les parece?

Luna- sii!

Yusei- bueno esperen y termino con esto

Leo- puedo ayudar?

Yusei- claro

Luna- estare afuera acompañando a aki-nee

…..

Luna- aki-nee!

Aki- que? –responde friamente, definitivamente algo le pasaba

Luna- iremos al parque!

Aki- que! Pero no podemos demorarnos!

Luna- no te preocupes, no nos demoraremos

Aki- (suspira) esta bien

Yusei y leo salen y parten al parque, luna, leo y aki van en el auto personal de los gemelos, yusei iba en su moto

Por la ventana del auto aki admira a aquel joven

…..

….

Al llegar al parque luna y leo salen corriendo y se encuentran con unos amigos suyos

Aki- hey esperen!

Yusei- dejalos son solo niños

Aki voltea a ver a yusei directamente a los ojos, es como si ocultara algo

Yusei- recuerdo este lugar solia jugar aquí, vamos busquemos que hacer

Aki- em.. bueno

Ambos se sientan en una banca, mientras ven jugar a los niños

Aki- em, recuerdo una vez….

Yusei- si?

Aki- hehe, estaba justo aquí persiguiendo unas libelulas, luego compre un helado y lo comi en aquella banca que esta en la fuente

Yusei- valla y aun lo recuerdas bien?

Aki- si, es mi unico recuerdo de este lugar

Yusei- pues yo siempre venia aquí de pequeño, tambien recuerdo que sucedió algo que ahora me parece gracioso .

La conversación entre ambos era agradable, no muy lejos de hay alguien espiaba a aki

Aki- hahaha que gracioso a mi tambien me paso lo mismo

Yusei- en serio?

Aki- hai!

Yusei- entonces tu eras la pequeña que discutia conmigo

Aki- jeje asi parece

Yusei- aun guardas ese trozo de peluche?

Aki- lo tengo en mis cosas de cuando era pequeña

Yusei- yo tambien pero…..(por un momento guarda silencio)

Aki- pero que?

Yusei- ah nada hehe

Ambos cruzaban miradas y sonreían

Un niño se les acerca

-son novios?- pregunta infantilmente

Aki- eh?... noo! –se sonroja y voltea a un lado

Yusei- hehe no porque?

-mmm –el niño se va corriendo

Minutos de silencio, mientras el espía quien trabaja bajo las ordenes de divine, tomaba fotos y escribía en una libreta

Aki- bueno creo que es momento de irse

Yusei- si, llamare a luna y leo

…..

Ya en el auto aki mira a su alrededor y desea tener otro dia agradable como este, ya no se le notaba el mal humor que tenia en la mañana

…..

…..

Luna. Leo- hasta mañana aki-nee!

Aki- hasta mañana! Y descanse!

Una vez mas suena el telefono

Aki- si?

Divine- que tal tu dia?, paso algo interesante?

Aki- eh, no nada

Divine- bien!, llamo el gobernador hideo y no creeras lo que dijo

Aki- no me importa , cuelga bruscamente y se va a dormir


	8. cap 2 pasando un dia divertido

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

** aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI...**

-mi yuaki-

**Cap 2**

**-pasando un dia divertido- **

Al día siguiente

Luna- aki-nee! Nos acompañas a comprar mis utiles escolares?

Aki- otra vez! –no esta de humor

Leo- y yo que?

Luna- vienes con nosotras si quieres

Leo- ustedes no me entenderian!

Luna- entonces ve con jack!

Leo- no ves que no ha venido en toda la noche!

Luna- juum donde se habra metido?

Leo- bien le pedire a crow o a yusei que me acompañen

Luna- como quieras adios!

….

…

-almacen-

Aki- llevaras todo esto? –el carrito estaba super lleno

Luna- si necesito de todo!

Aki- si tu lo dices..

entrega el carrito al chofer

Aki y luna caminan el lugar pero de pronto luna desaparece, provocando que aki se desepere

Aki- luna! Luna! Donde estas! –gritaba preocupada

Aki- que hare? Como pude ser tan descuidada! , -recuerda

"yusei- te ayudare"

Aki- yusei, no! Pero si se enteran sere una mala protectora y le fallare al movimiento

….

Leo- aki-nee!

Aki- ah es leo.. que hare?

Yusei- que sucede? Te noto preocupada

Aki- eh no encuentro a luna se se perdio.. y yo..

Leo- quee!

Aki- lo siento…-se sentia la peor del mundo

Yusei- calma,- toca su hombro –la encontraremos –le sonrie

Ak- si, -dijo con sus ojos casi a llorar

Yusei- vemaos dividámonos y busquémosla

Aki se dirige a la salida y ve a luna, la cual es llevada por un sujeto

Aki- sueltala! –grita

-y si no quiero! -Tira a la pequeña al suelo.

Aki- como te atreves!

- hehe tu tambien serviras se acerca y agarra a aki del brazo apretandolo

Aki- sueltame!... ella se resiste, cuando siente que alguien la toma por su otro brazo y la jala quedando al lado de..

Aki- yusei

Leo- lunaa! Estas bien!

Luna- si tranquilo no me lastimo

Yusei- largo!

-jaa lo hago porque no quiero problemas –dice el sujeto mientras se escapa

Yusei- estan bien?

Luna- si

Aki- si.. gracias –dijo indecisa pues se sentia tonta por nunca poder defenderse

…..

….

Luego de que los choferes llevaran todo lo que los gemelos habian comprado, fueron a un parque de diversiones que recientemente habian inaugurado

Leo, luna- aaah! Los autos chocones! Vamos! – cada uno toma de los brazos a aki y yusei

….

Aki- eh etto, no se como se juega –dijo cuando ya el juego habia comenzado

Aki recibia todos los golpes

Yusei- jaja –reia desde afuera

Aki- no es gracioso! –se averguenza

Leo- vamos aki-nee!

Luna- sii! Aki-nee solo conduce!

Aki- pero si tampoco se!

Leo- jejeje ni nosotros!

El juego termina, los gemelos corren a los otros juegos del parque

Yusei- lo hiciste bien –le dice a aki

Aki- es una broma verdad?

Yusei- hehe

…

A lo lejos el mismo tipo del parque los vigilaba sin que ellos lo notaran, aki vio algo que le llamo la atención

Aki- que es esto?

Yusei- es algodón de azucar, quieres?

Aki- mm bueno

…

Al rato

Aki- quiero mas! =)

Yusei- ya llevas como 10

Aki- jeje, señor me da otro?

Yusei- valla parece que te gustaron demasiado -.-' –sonreia, mientras veia a la chica con sus hermosos ojos

Aki- que? Pasa algo? (nota que él la ve y sus mejillas se ponen rojizas)

Yusei- hehe nada

Luna- yusei! aki! Vengan! Entraremos a la cueva del terror

Aki- la cueva del terror?

…..

Leo ya se habia adelantado y luna entro sin esperar

-adelante –dice un señor

Aki y yusei entran al lugar, se escucha un ruido, aki se asusta, cierra sus ojos y toma del brazo a yusei

Yusei- aquí estoy, no temas

….. después de tanto, logran salir y ya los gemelos estaban en la montaña rusa

Aki- que nuca se cansan?

Yusei- parece que no

Ellos tambien suben

…

Finalmente los gemelos se cansan y deciden volver a casa ya era muy tarde para ellos

Aki- valla crei que nunca se cansarian

Leo- haha –se rasca la cabeza

Yusei- les acompañare hasta la mansion

Luna- gracias yusei!

Pero los gemelos caen al suelo del sueño y cansancio que tenian

Aki- ahh! Luna leo, estan bien!

Yusei- solo estan durmiendo, tendremos que llevarlos cargados –y asi es, los llevan hasta la mansion y los acuestan en sus camas

Aki- aa que dia! (bosteza)

Yusei- si esto es difícil

Aki- crees que tengan energia mañana?

Yusei- si y mucha

Aki- que agotada estoy…..-se recuesta en una de las camas de los gemelos casi quedándose dormida

Yusei- buenas noches

Aki- buenas no…. –se duerme

Yusei solo sonrie, acaricia su cabello y se va

…..

-Sueño de aki-

En una habitación oscura, y en las paredes fotos de su padre, una foto de yusei y una de divine

- me estas fallando!

Aki- que! Quien es? –pregunta nerviosa

-ya olvidaste tu deber?

Aki- no quee quieres?

Tus padres te abandonaron…..no confies en nadie. –voz tenebrosa

Aki- basta basta! –cubre sus oidos

-aki! Aki! Aki!

En eso despierta de golpe

Aki- eh donde estoy? Se levanta y ve que esta en el cuarto de los gemelos, asi que sale y se va a su cuarto aun muy pensativa

….

….

…

Luna- aki-nee!

Aki aun en pijama y cansada baja al primer piso

Aki- que sucede?

Leo- alguien te busca

Divine- aki! Como estas!

Aki- divine? Que..que haces aquí?

Divine- vine a visitarte –le da un abrazo, lo cual le parece raro a aki

Los gemelos observan y luego salen afuera con unos bolsos, al parecer tendrían un paseo

-taller-

Crow- iremos?

Bruno- me parece divertido! Vienes yusei?

Yusei- no lo se

Crow- tan aburrido como siempre

Bruno- no lo creo verdad yusei?

Crow- porque lo dices?

Bruno- pues se la paso todo el dia de ayer con los gemelos y con aki

Crow- aa si…?

A esto yusei no dijo ni una sola palabra

-mansion-

Aki- sucede algo?

Divine- parece que has estado saliendo no?

Aki- si estos dos ultimos dias

Divine- si, pero bien acompañada cierto?

Aki- eh?...-se sorprende

Divine- lo ves, lo se todo, te conosco bien aki, estas enamorada?

Aki- quee! No!...

Divine- no mientas aki, tus ojos me lo demuestran

Aki- (se sonroja) no es cierto, ademas… -voltea su rostro a un lado –yo, yo confio en estas personas, son mis amigos

Divine- amigos?, no te confies aki, -divine toma su barbilla la mira directamente y le dice

-ten cuidado con quien andas, no confies en nadie, recuerda tus padres te dejaron, crees que esta gente y… él no lo harian?

Estas palabras dejan congelada a aki, la cual pronto reacciona y golpea la mano de divine , luego sube a su habitación

Divine- valla, estas cambiando muy pronto – se va

…..

Aki (suspira) –divine tendra razon?

Luna- oyee aki!, toca su puerta

Aki- que quieres! –responde molesta

Luna – eh bueno –abre la puerta –me preguntaba si quieres venir con nosotros

Aki- no fue suficiente ayer?

Luna- eh lo siento, iremos a la playa

Aki- playa? –murmura

Luna- si, pero parece que no estas de humor

Aki- no , lo siento, claro que ire es mi mayor deseo…..

**Proxy cap nombre:"la playa un triste recuerdo del pasado"**

**Ya pronto empieza lo que me gusta el drama! Jejeje estoy actualizando rapido, casi no tengo tiempo de nada jejeje agradesco sus reviews eso me motiva jejeje " bye!**


	9. cap 3 la playa un triste recuerdo

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

** bueno este cap es de mis gusto porque soy una sadica pero no tanto hehe ademas que no soy tan cursi, ni tan romantica pero hice el intento y quedo,, espero que les guste, bye!**

**aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI...**

-mi yuaki-

**Cap 3**

**-la playa un triste recuerdo del pasado-**

-taller-

Yusei no se decidia si ir o no, su pasado se lo impedía y estar cerca de aquel lugar lo llenaba de tristeza y deseos de venganza.

Crow- y bien Yusei iras?

Yusei- aun no lo se

Crow- pues decide ahora!, que alla afuera estan los gemelos esperando que salgamos, ya que no podemos llevar nuestras motos

Yusei- bien ire –dijo indeciso

Todos suben a la limosina de los gemelos, durante el viaje a la playa, el silencio se hace notar

Luna- aki-nee? Sucede algo?

Aki- no –estaba recostada en la ventana del auto mirando afuera

Luna- has estado asi desde que hablaste con divine, te dijo algo malo?

Aki- no

Luna- bien te dejo en paz

Aki miraba las calles, su vista se dirigio al interior del auto y nota que no era la unica que estaba mal

Aki- Yusei que le pasara? –penso mientras lo miraba, el estaba tambien mirando por la ventana luego voltea a ver a aki, pero esta rapidamente lo evade, se sentia un aura de tristeza en los dos, que era facil de notar por sus compañeros

….

Al fin llegaron a la playa y todos salen apresurados

La joven de ojos marron mira el mar, no podia creer que estaba tan cerca del lugar donde siempre habia querido llegar.

Luna- aki-nee! Vamos

Aki- si! –pronto todos sus pensamientos se desvanecen, crow y leo buscan una lancha, bruno organiza la comida Yusei le ayuda pero no por mucho ya que se sienta en una roca viendo el oceano, aki ayuda a luna a cambiarse, después de un momento llega jack en un auto junto con una chica de cabellos verdes y anteojos

Jack- hey chicos! Llegue yo!

Crow- que novedad

Leo- haha al fin apareces jack!

Bruno- y con novia y todo eh?

Jack- que? Claro que no! Ella no es mi novia!

Crow- jaja

-que tal! Mi nombre es carly! Y soy amiga de jack

Todos se divierten en la playa a excepcion de Yusei que aun estaba sentado en la roca viendo a los demas

Crow- oye Yusei no quieres probar la lancha! –se acerca

Yusei- no, no quiero

Crow- vamos no puedes quedarte toda la tarde hay sentado

Yusei- ya lo se

Crow- como quieras pues

Nadie entendia que le pasaba a Yusei, solo su amigo de la infancia sabia lo que le mortificaba

Jack- Yusei que haces hay? No ves que le arruinas el dia a todos

Yusei- en serio?

Jack- si! Veras deja de comportarte como un idiota, ahora parate de alli y enfrenta tu pasado

Yusei- tienes razon, pero es tan difícil –el chico golpea con sus manos

Jack- anda levantate! No me obligues a pegarte por actuar como un niño!

Yusei- si jack, lo hare

..

Luna- hehe aki-nee! Carly! Porque no entran al agua!

Carly- noo me da vergüenza

Luna- jaja y tu aki-nee!

Aki- veras no traje la ropa adecuada, dejame aquí en la arena

Leo- vamos vamos arriba!

Leo sale con un valde con agua a mojar a las chicas

Carly- no espera! –y antes de que pudiera pararse ya estaba toda mojada

Luna, aki, bruno- hahahahaha

Jack- oye leo! No hagas eso! –lo señala con el dedo

Crow- cuidado leo! Te señalo!

Leo- jejeje ahora falta aki-nee!

Aki- que! Yo no!

La chica se para rapido y huye

Leo- jajaja

Yusei sonrie con jack al ver las escenas tan divertidas, después de esas locuras, todos van a tomar un bocadillo.

Aki se aleja del lugar y camina por la playa

Aki- esto es hermoso (susurraba)

Se da cuenta que se alejo mucho y ve una casa que se encontraba no muy lejos del mar, se queda viendola por un rato, de pronto siente que alguien se acerca y voltea estirando su brazo

Yusei- ah cuidado! Casi me pegas

Aki- ah Yusei, lo siento es que me asustaste

Yusei- que haces por aca?

Aki- no lo se, solo caminaba y llegue hasta aquí

Yusei mira la casa, su mirada se torna seria y se dirige a esta para entrar

Aki- entraras?

Yusei- si –yusei abre la puerta y un recuerdo pasa por su mente

"mama! Papa! Que es esto!"

El chico comienza a temblar solo un poco

Aki- Yusei! que te sucede? –se acerca a él

Yusei- no nada

Aki- pero..

Yusei- aki yo vivia aquí?

Aki- eh…

Los dos entran y Yusei toma valor para entrar a la que era su habitación y donde habia encontrado a sus padres, Yusei mira por todos lados y ve su viejo cajon de juguetes, aun manteniendose fuerte, se agacha, abre el cajon y saca consigo una parte de aquel peluche

Aki- eso es… -y tambien se agacha

Yusei- si –sonrie –salgamos de aquí

Ambos se sientan en las escaleras de la entrada

Aki- Yusei porque ya no vives aquí? , donde estan tus padres? –error Yusei baja su cabeza

Aki- (piensa) creo que no debi preguntar

Aki- lo siento

Yusei- dejalo asi, tu no sabes lo que paso

Aki- de que? Bueno si puedo saber

Yusei- veras cuando tenia 8 años, llegue a casa un dia y escuhe a mis padres hablar con unos sujetos, no recuerdo como eranpero ellos querian algo de mi padre, y el se negaba al igual que mi madre, una tarde luego de regresar de mi escuela, llegue a casa y escuche unos gritos, eran de mi mama

"-basta! Basta! Vallanse! –gritaba la mujer

-callese! Señora si no…-exclamaba el sujeto "

Yusei- me asome por la puerta de mi cuarto, un hombre golpeaba a mi padre y a mi madre es… -yusei para de hablar

Aki le mira con preocupación

Yusei- mi madre me vio y trataba de decirme algo, cuando uno de los tipos le apuñalo en su pecho

Aki se sorprende

Yusei- mi padre estaba tirado en el suelo siendo golpeado con un bate –cierra los ojos fuertemente, temblaba pero solo un poco

Aki- es… -no sabia que decir, asi que lo tomo por las manos, viendo como unas cuantas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, pero se resistia de llorar

Aki estuvo a su lado hasta que se calmara, varios minutos después…..

Yusei- gracias

Aki- por.. porque?

Yusei- no hubiera podido entrar hay solo

Aki- he Yusei eres muy valiente y fuerte, te admiro

Yusei solo muestra una sonrisa, se quedan viendo fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos marrones brillaban con la luz del sol y esos ojos zafiros misteriosos que le observan, yusei acomoda su flequillo y esta voltea ocultando su sonrojo

Yusei sonrie –debemos regresar

Aki- em si –dijo aun apenada

Regresan con los demas que estaban en el mar

Crow- hey al fin aparecen!

Leo- vamos ustedes no han tocado el agua siquiera!

Aki- ya les dije porque!

Todos miran con cara perversa como si tramaran algo

Aki- chicos! Basta!

Luna, carly, leo y crow corren hacia aki y Yusei, y empiezan a empujarlos y jalarlos

Crow- vamos vamos al agua!

Primero crow y carly logran tirar a yusei

Y aki trataba de huir de los gemelos

Aki-no! No quiero!

Yusei sale del agua y los detiene –hey chicos basta!

Luna, leo- aaay noo! Solo falta ella!

Aki se oculta tras Yusei

Yusei- no, ella no sera la unica

Aki- que?

Este la carga y la lleva al agua

Aki- noo! Yusei bajame!

Yusei- bien y la deja caer al agua

Todos rien

Aki- aah! Porque!

Yusei- hahaha

Leo- no te salvaste aki-nee!

Jajaja reian todos incluso aki

….

Cerca del lugar estaba otra vez el espia, quien empezo a tomar fotos sin que los chicos lo notaran

…

…

Jack- bueno es momento de regresar!

Todos ya habia salido y se habian secado, luego volvieron a sus respectivos hogares

**(finish! Jeje El próximo cap #4 de esta tercera parte, llamado "fallo, el plan inicia", ahora si empieza lo que me gusta el drama! Hehehe) **


	10. cap 4 fallo, el plan inicia

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

**aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI..., y haria que placido me quiera! jejeje que perdida tengo...**

* * *

-mi yuaki-

* * *

**Cap 4**

**-fallo, el plan inicia"-**

Edificio arcadia

-valla, valla parece que la estas pasando muy bien… no? –dice divine mientras veia las fotos tomadas por el espia

Divine- parece que tendre que poner mi plan a prueba –arruga las fotos

…..

-mansion-

Aki- aah que cansada estoy! Y ustedes?

Luna- por supuesto aki-nee!

Aki- y tu leo? Leo?

Luna- parece que ya esta dormido jeje

Aki- aam ustedes parecen perritos se duermen donde sea

Luna- jaja

Aki carga al pequeño y junto a luna, suben al cuarto y lo meten en su cama

Luna- aki eres muy buena persona y una hermosa hermanita

Aki- hehe gracias

Luna- huum aki-nee?

Aki-si?

Luna- ya lo pille!

Aki- que cosa?

Luna- Yusei te gusta mucho verdad?

Aki- eh? –se sonroja –no cmo crees es mi amigo

Luna- claro claro –reia la pequeña

Aki- anda anda! A dormir! –evade el tema

Luna- si! buenas noches

Aki- que descansen chao!

….

Tocan el timbre, aki abre y es sorprendida por divine

Aki- divine que haces aquí?

Divine- tan nerviosa?

Aki- no, es que..

Divine- anda aki, te vas de aquí!

Aki- quee!

Divine- si no estas cumpliendo con tu deber

Aki- yoo….

Divine- noo! Aki, me fallaste! Ahora vamonos!

Aki- pero no puedo!, no quiero!…-grita la joven a su cara

Divine- no me levantes la voz!

Aki- eh lo siento –baja su cabeza

Divine- ya tan grosera!, vez lo que causan las malas compañias? Asi terminaras mal, ahora sube y empaca

Aki- pe..pero

Divine- pero nada aki de todas formas te iras, los padres se enteraron de las salidas de estos ultimos dias y creeme que no les gusto

Aki- tu les dijiste

Divine- no, ahora te vas o quieres que ellos te insulten y te boten de la casa

Aki- yo…-cierra sus ojos y sube para empacar, mientras lo hacia sus ojos se aguaron y antes de bajar paso por el cuarto de los gemelos dejandoles una nota

Divine- vamos querida te prometo lo que quieras

Aki suspira e ignora a divine

Llegan al edificio, aki sale del auto y camina rapido ignorando a divine que la llamaba, espera en el ascensor, divine se dirige a ella, pero esta se aparta y sube por las escaleras apresurada pero divine la sigue a su ritmo

Divine- aki para! Aki escuchame! –ella seguia su camino hasta que divine se ve obligado a jalarla

Divine- te dije que pararas ¡

Aki- sueltame! –jalando su brazo

Divine- que te pasa? Cual es tu problema!

Aki- te digo que me dejes! –reprochaba la chica aguantandose de llorar

Divine- claro! Tanto andar con delincuentes algo se te tuvo que pegar

Aki- basta! No son delicuentes! –voltea repentinamente

Divine la toma por sus dos brazos y la abraza, ella se resiste y empieza a llorar

Divine- lo siento por esto, pero es culpa tuya

Finalmente la deja ir, pero logico que divine esta furioso y no descanzara hasta cumplir su otra parte del plan, pero primero debia recuperar la confianza de aki

Esa misma noche empieza a tramar algo horrible

-taller-

Crow y bruno hablaban "disimuladamente"

Crow- aah si! Yusei!

Bruno- si él!

Crow- aah claro!

Bruno hehehehe!

En realidad no hablaban gritaban

Yusei- hey dejen sus estupideces

Crow- hey Yusei, no disimules tu interes en la chica arcadia

Bruno- haha

Yusei- jum y si es asi que?

Crow- ah entonces si

Bruno- jaja ya enserio, Yusei si te gusta porque no se lo dices?

Yusei- no, recuerda que no pertenezco a este lugar

Crow- aa puro no puedes dejar las cosas asi como asi

Yusei- pronto nos iremos no quiero causar problemas

Crow- juum

Bruno- pero aun así deberias aclarar tus sentimientos

Yusei- bien me voy a dormir

Crow- oyee! No evadas las cosas! – y como siempre Yusei lo ignora y se va

Crow- juum tipico

…

…

-gobernador hideo! Abra la puerta!

Hideo- que! Quien es?

-son ordenes de arcadia salga ahora mismo!

…

….

-mansion-

Ya amenecia

Luna- leo! Despierta! Aki-nee no esta!

Leo- eh? No esta?

Luna- mira nos dejo una nota

"leo, luna me voy no por simple gusto, sino porque le he fallado a Arcadia, a ustedes y ami misma, los quiero mucho y cuidense"

Luna- que pero que haria mal?

Leo- sera por…

Tocan la puerta

-luna, leo! –es su padre que entra enfadado

Los niños se ponen de pie junto a la cama, y luego de unos regaños se va

En el edificio arcadia divine y aki estaban desayunando. Una noticia empieza a circular "el gobernador hideo izayoi, visto por ultima vez en su oficina, ha desaparecido ayer entre las 10 y 10:30, la policia abrira una investigación, por ahora esto es lo unico que se conoce"

Aki- desaparecido?

Divine- te preocupa

Aki- ehhmm..

Divine- debe estar por hay –dijo despreocupado

Aki- si –responde no muy segura

-taller-

Yusei- cuanto dinero llavabas reunido?

Crow- lo suficiente para irnos pero no para comprar los materiales

Yusei- saldre a conseguir algun trabajo para irnos pronto

Crow- hum bien

Bruno- es encerio que te iras? Asi de simple!

Yusei- otra vez con lo mismo

Crow- ya ya ¡

Bruno- lo siento Yusei pero no te iras sin..

Yusei- esta bien –sale del taller

Crow- jeje lo logramos!

Bruno- no, yo lo logre!

Crow- ¬.¬ juum

Yusei anda en su moto cuando unos autos empiezan a perseguirlo

Yusei- que rayos? –los autos golpean su moto, ocacionando que casi se estrelle luego huyen

Yusei- que fue eso? Porque esos tipos me perseguían

Llega a la mansion de los gemelos y toca el timbre

-si! Quien es? –pregunta la mucama

Yusei- estan leo y luna?

-lo siento mucho, mejor vallase!

De pronto se abre la reja y unos guardias sacan a jack de la mansion

Jack- ya ya Sali!

Yusei- jack que pasa?

-ustedes largo de aquí!

Jack- vamos Yusei te contare en otro sitio

Jack y Yusei se quedan detrás de los muros de la mansion no muy lejos de la reja

Yusei- ahora me diras que paso?

Jack- eh bueno los padres de los gemelos llegaron molestos por la salida de sus hijos y el tiempo en que estuvieron en la calle

Yusei-. pero si no les paso nada nosotros siempre los estuvimos cuidando

Jack si lo se! Pero ellos no

Yusei- todo esto es mi culpa

Jack- no, no lo es! La culpa es de esa chismosa mucama que se contactó con los señores y hasta culpo a aki de todo

Yusei- valla, debemos entrar

Jack- como! Ese lugar esta rodeado de gente de arcadia

Yusei- no importa lo intentare –y asi lo hace Yusei logra entrar escalando por el muro que estabamas cerca de la habitación de los gemelos

Luna- leo! Que pasara con aki?

Leo- hum estamos castigados no? No podemos hacer nada

Luna- aah Yusei! aki-nee! Jack! Ayudennos!

En eso tocan la puerta

Leo- quien sera?

Luna abre y abraza a Yusei

Leo- aah! Yusei! –y tambien corre a abrazarlo

Yusei- silencio..

Luna- si

Leo- que haces aquí?

Yusei- bueno ni yo mismo lo se –en realidad venia en busca de aki –pero ahora estoy aquí

Luna- ayudanos Yusei

Leo- si, por favor, estaremos castigados durante un mes

Yusei- un mes! Es mucho ustedes no hicieron nada grave

Luna- mm estos tipos nos vigilaran dia y noche

Leo- no podemos salir!, no puedo vivir asi!

Yusei- tranquilos hallare la forma para ayudarlos

Leo, luna- gracias!

Yusei- y que paso con aki?

Luna- se fue anoche

Yusei- anoche? a donde?

Leo- pues, según lo que escuche de la cocinera zora, el lider de arcadia la vino a buscar y la obligo a irse

Luna- eso es lo unico que sabemos Yusei, -dijo con una cara deprimida -yusei asegurate de que este bien

Yusei- si lo hare! –sonrio y luego se fue

Jack esperaba afuera

Jack- Yusei! lograste algo!

Yusei- parece que esto sera difícil

Jack- bien pensare como ayudarlos

Yusei- igual yo

Jack- adonde iras ahora?

Yusei- buscare un trabajo temporal

Jack- bien nos vemos!

Ambos parten en sus motos….

…

….

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

**Sii! JEJE lo siguiente es la 4 y Ultima parte! **

**4 parte cap 1 "culpa y despedida" arigatoo por sus comentarios! Y saludos!**


	11. PARTE 4 cap 1 culpa y despedida

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

**aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI..., y haria que placido me quiera! jejeje que perdida tengo...**

* * *

-mi yuaki-

**

* * *

**

**PARTE 4**

**Cap 1**

**-culpa y despedida-**

Aki dormia en un sofa

Divine- aki despierta –susurraba a su oido

Aki- Yusei, -pronunciaba aun dormida

El solo oir como aki repetia el nombre de etse joven hace que divine se enfuresca, por lo que incluye a Yusei en uno de sus macabros planes.

Estaba por anochecer, Yusei sale de un taller donde estuvo trabajando, monta en su moto y de pronto ve un anuncio por una televisión de una tienda.

"hideo izayoi, el gobernador fue encotrado muerto a las afueras de la ciudad, se sospecha de un joven cabello negro y alparecer proveniente del satellite ilegalmente" –muestran una foto de Yusei

Yusei- que! Yo! –se sorprende el nisiquiera conocia al gobernador, alguien lo inculpo pero quien? –pensaba

-edificio-

Divine- hahaha –reia desde su ficina al ver las noticias –que haras ahora Yusei?

Aki se encontraba en su habitación dormida asi que no sabia lo sucedido aun

-taller-

Crow, bruno, jack- queee!

Crow- eso no puede ser! –se para de golpe

Bruno- cierto! Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto

jack- quien se atreveria hacer esto!

Carly- Yusei tiene enemigos?

Jack- no, esto…..-el rubio recuerda algo

Jack- eso es!

Crow- es que?

Jack- Yusei!, su pasado! –empieza a contar –luego de ver a sus padres siendo asecinados, alguien lo sujeta y le tapa la boca, lo amenazan de muerte si no se iba de la ciudad

Crow- eso…

Jack- claro! Se enteraron de que Yusei estaba en la ciudad y lo quieren eliminar

Crow- aah con que ero era!

Bruno- con razon su afan de irse de aquí

Carly- debemos buscarlo! Antes de que lo encuentren

Jack- vamos!

Todos salen para dirigirse a sus motos

Jack- carly ve con los gemelos

Carly- pero porque?

Jack- ellos nos necesitan y estan solos, acompañalos por si algo

Carly- esta bien!

…..

…..

Yusei aun mas preocupado, toma una ruta y se encuentra frente a frente con un oficial

-eres tu! El asesino!

Yusei- noo! –sale a toda velocidad, debia escapar pero no podia irse sin antes despedirse, miro el edificio mas alto y se dirigio a este.

Un presentimiento horrible hace que la peliroja se levante de golpe de su cama

Aki- jaam que me pasa? – su cabeza le dolia, cerro sus ojos , cuando por un momento sintio que alguien levantaba su mano, abrio los ojos y ha frente a ella estaba aquel joven que tanto queria ver.

Aki- Yusei que…-y antes de que terminara le tapo la boca

Yusei- silencio habla mas bajo

Aki- que haces aquí?

Yusei sonrio – vine a ver si estabas bien y a ayudarte, no es lo que pedias?

Aki- tu tu lo sabias

Yusei- si

Aki desvio la mirada, Yusei levanta su rostro

Yusei- aki me voy

Aki- eh? Adonde!

Yusei- debo irme pronto, lo siento

Al oir esas palabras aki recordo cuando sus padres la dejaban

"-mi pequeña debo irme

Aki- que no papa! , no me dejen!

-ahora me voy"

Aki volteo a un lado bruscamente y unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pensar que Yusei la abandonaria al igual que sus padres la ponia mal.

Yusei- aki mirame, debes ser fuerte los gemelos te extrañan

Aki- pero, porque te vas?

El chico evade la pregunta y antes de ponerse de pie, aki lo toma de su mano, con su cabeza agachada

Aki- no te vallas –dijo en voz baja

Yusei la mira y trata de zafarse suavemente

Aki- no Yusei! no me dejes! No me abandones! –alza su cabeza y llora

Yusei- aki.. –se sienta nuevamente, y se acerca a su rostro, el corazon de la joven comienza a latir muy rapido y siente que sus manos se enfrian, se acerca aun mas y roza suavemente sus labios con los de la chica.

En medio de la oscuridad y solo la poco y brillante luz de la luna que entra por la ventana, ilumina aquellas figuras que yacen unidas por un tierno y perfecto beso.

Después de unos segundos aki lo abraza como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, Yusei coresponde el abrazo y susurra a su oido.

-te quiero…

Luego recuesta su cabeza con cuidado en la almohada

Yusei- tranquila.. –acaricia su cabello, se levanta con calma para que no lo note y camina a la salida, aki con los ojos cerrados estira su brazo y al no sentir a nadie se levanta

Aki- Yusei!

Escucha un trueno indicando que estaba a punto de llover, Yusei sube a su moto, observa el ultimo piso y se dispone a irse.

Aki se estremece, se lavanta rapido de la cama y camina a la ventana que da a un balcon, ve cuando Yusei parte en su moto.

Aki- Yusei! espera!- grita pero es inútil, Yusei ya iba lejos.

…..

Al rato divine entra a la habitación

Divine- que haces despierta querida aki?

Aki- divine..

Divine- te tengo una mala noticia

Aki- quue? –pregunta angustiada

Divine- el gobernador fue asesinado –voltea para salir ocultando una medio sonrisa malvada

Aki- quee! –aki no podia evitar llorar, su padre habia muerto sin ella tener la oportunidad de hablar con él , -asesinado! Pero

Divine- quien?

Aki- si

Divine- humm un delincuente que buscaba saciar su venganza

Aki- no entiendo

Divine- fue… -sonrio -yusei fudo

Aki- aah!, aki quedo en shock no podia creer eso –eso, eso no puede ser!

Divine- lo es aki! Parece que este sujeto llego ilegalmente a la ciudad y se infiltro en la oficina del gobernador

Aki- noo, no es—

Divine- lo es! –la toma del hombro –lo es, dime que se puede esperar de alguien que tiene un pasado lleno de odio y venganza?

Aki recuerda la historia que le conto Yusei

Aki- noo el no pudo –sacude su cabeza con negacion

Divine- La policia investigo ya y el es el culpable

Aki-no!

Divine- como estas tan segura? Ni siquiera le conoces bien

Aki se angustia, su corazon le decia que no podia creer eso, pero su mente le confundia, tal vez él lo hizo- penso –tal vez solo fue una falsa fachada

Divine- aki descansa mañana arreglaremos todo –divine se va para terminar su plan

Aki volvio a la ventana esta vez la abrio y salio al balcon

Aki- no! No puede ser!

Comienzan a caer gotas de agua, aki apretaba fuertemente la banda

Aki- esto no es verdad! -Se repetia y repetia entre sollozos creyendo que todo era un mal sueño.

* * *

** agradezco sus comentarios, dattebayo! de veras eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo! hehehe **

**les debo informar que demorare mas de lo que creo en subir los otros capitulos de este fic y del otro ya que estoy haciendo unas maquetas de la universidad! **

y como siempre mis

**saludos! 3 3 XD**


	12. cap 2 captura y cambio

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

**aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI..., y haria que placido me quiera! jejeje que perdida tengo...**

* * *

-mi yuaki-

* * *

**Cap 2**

**-captura y cambio-**

La lluvia toma mas fuerza y pronto la joven estaba toda mojada, aki miraba a lo lejos, sus manos y piernas temblaban del frio y poco a poco se fue agachando.

Aki- no es cierto, no es cierto –susurruba y repetia una y otra vez –noo! –comienza a golpear el piso

-papa!, Yusei! no me dejen! –gritaba entre sollozos, hasta que callo al suelo, recordando aquellos tres dias en los que estuvo con luna, leo, los otros y especialmente con Yusei.

Hay permanecia sin nadie que la ayudara con su dolor.

…..

Un grupo de oficiales persiguen a Yusei, el cual corre a toda velocidad en su moto, los chicos lo buscan guiandose por el sonido de las sirenas.

…

-edificio arcadia-

Divine- ya lo atraparon?

-aun no señor

Divine- nunca pueden hacer algo bien! –dijo molesto –mandare un equipo especial para capturarlo

-esta bien

…..

Yusei- maldición! –decia pero guardando la calma, siguió rapido tomando cualquier ruta no sabia hasta donde ir, de pronto un camion aparece de la nada y comienza a golpear la moto varias veces, hasta que Yusei pierde el control, resbalando por el agua y cae.

Crow y jack lo ven a lo lejos y corren a ayudarle pero los oficiales se adelantan y lo arrestan.

Crow- dejenlo! El no hizo nada!

Jack- Yusei! diabloos!

Montan a el pelinegro en el auto y se lo llevan

Crow- que haremos ahora?

Jack- no lo se

Crow- debemos regresar y pensar que hacer!

Jack- si vamos!

-edificio arcadia-

-lo tenemos señor

Divine- perfecto, ese muchacho debio morir hace tiempo amano de los viejos miembros

-señor venga pronto! –llama desesperado un guardia –es la señorita aki!

Divine- que hizo ahora?

-la puerta esta atrancada y ella esta desmayada en el balcon

Divine- que! Y como lo supiste!

-la vi desde la otra habitación

Divine- cielos! Vamos rapido no puede haber dos muertos en una noche! –penso descaradamente

Divine y el guardia entran a la habitación, la levantan

Divine- aki! Despierta!

-llamare una ambulancia

-hospital-

-sus signos vitales se debilitan!

Divine- maldición aki! Porque seras tan tonta!

…..

-mansion-

Luna- no puede ser leo!

Leo- si eso es tan injusto!

Carly- hay que hacer algo Yusei no hizo nada malo!

Reprochaban los chicos al ver las noticias desde su habitación, un reportaje mas sale aire dejando perplejos a los gemelos

"aki izayoi, hija del gobernador hideo izayoi, se encuentra grave en el hospital al parecer la encontraron desmayada en el balcon del ultimo piso de arcadia donde recidia….."

Luna- quee! Aki-nee!

Leo- nuestra aki-nee!

"por lo visto no hay posibilidades de que resista, este dia ha sido el peor de todos para los izayoi, reportera lucy informandoles desde el hospital"

Luna- carly llevanos al hospital!

Carly- no puedo! Miren que entrar aquí se me hizo difícil

Leo- pero … aki..

Luna- no podemos dejarla! –decia casi a echar a llorar

-taller-

Crow- maldición! Primero los gemelos castigados, luego culpan a Yusei de un asesinado y ahora aki grave y apunto de morir

Jack- esto es lo peor que ha pasado! –golpea la mesa

Bruno- pobre de los gemelos luna y leo deben estar sufriendo

Jack- debemos actuar ya, no podemos quedarnos asi sin hacer nada! –perdiendo el control

Crow- y que quieres que hagamos! Tenemos las manos atadas! Y no sabemos quien pudo iniciar toda esta mierda! –gritaba perdiendo el control

Jack- sii!,tal vez arcadia!

Bruno- calma los dos!, no creo que sea prudente ir alla! , nos atraparian y eso seria peor.

Crow- (suspira) –si tienes razon

Jack- bien esperemos hasta mañana.

….

Los gemelos lloraban en brazos de carly

Carly- huum que debo hacer? Piensa carly! Piensa!

-hospital-

-vamos chica resiste!

-la medicina esta actuando doctor

-bien…

Divine- doctor! Que paso?

-puede estar tranquilo, ya salio de peligro

Divine- que alivio

…..

A la mañana siguiente

Carly- luna leo! Despierten aki esta bien!

Luna- esta bien? –dijo frotando sus ojos

Carly- si ya se esta recuperando!

Los pequeños se alegran y saltan en sus camas, pero pronto lo dejan de hacer aun estan preocupados por Yusei

Luna- y que hay de Yusei?

Carly- yo investigare! Les prometo que todo se va arreglar

Leo- gracias carly-nee!

Carly- nee?

Leo- podemos llamarte asi verdad?

Carly- eem –golpea su cabeza – claro! Hehe

Luna- adonde iras ahora?

Carly- ire a la comisaria, buscare documentos que prueben que Yusei es inocente

Leo- bien adios carly-nee! Y gracias!

Carly- chao los veo luego!

…..

-taller-

Jack –(habla por telefono) hola…. si…..carly bien…eres lo mejor…adios

Crow- que dijo?

Jack- buscara información para liberar a Yusei

Crow- que bien!

Bruno- qunque ella este buscando, nosotros no nos podemos quedar aquí de brazos cruzados.

Jack- tienes razon, vamos crow, vallamos a la estacion de policia

Bruno- bien, y yo buscare a alguien que pueda ayudar.

…

….

-hospital-

La joven peliroja mira la televisión, -basura, basura –pensaba para si, ella tania una mirada fria y expresión seria.

Divine- aki ya estas mejor?

Ella voltea a verlo sin decir nada

Divine se queda sorprendido por la mirada de aki, esa mirada de odio y tristeza, que solo vio cuando sus padres la "abandoraron", divine salio del cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Divine- lo logre!, sientes el odio aki? Hehe

…

-estacion-

Jack- por favor oficial! Dejenos ver a Yusei!

-lo siento pero las visitas estan prohibidas

Crow- oh vamos! Somos sus amigos! El no hizo nada!

-asi es la ley, el es sospechoso

Jack- y de donde sacaron eso! Rayos!

-por favor retirense!

Crow- vámonos Jack , carly ya debio averiguar algo

…..

….

-taller-

Carly- donde estan?

Bruno- fueron a la estacion no deben tardar pero no me grites!

Carly- sorry!, pude obtener una copia del expediente de Yusei que hizo que lo acusaran

Bruno- bueno entonces hay que esperar a que lleguen –se encoge de hombros

…

…..

-edificio arcadia-

Divine- de vuelta sana y salva!., aki lo ignoro y entro a su cuarto en total silencio

Divine- aki, quieres algo? No has hablado en todo el dia

Aki- si, quiero ver a mi padre

Divine- pero aki, el esta muerto

Aki- ya lo se, quiero verlo!

Divine- esta bien, mas tarde

Aki tenia una actitud diferente, sus ojos frios transmitian tristeza y a la vez ira.

…..

…..

-taller-

Carly- chicos! Al fin llegan!

Crow- que tienes carly

Carly- miren estos documentos

Jack los lee

Jack- son falsos

Carly- falsos? Pero

Jack- me refiero al contenido, se supone que esto es el expediente de Yusei pero no hay nada cierto aquí

Crow- y como lo sabes?

Jack- soy su amigo desde que eramos pequeños, conoci a sus padres y el no es de satelite, él es de aquí neo domino!, ademas esto de que ha engañado y estafado es una cobarde mentira! Todo es falso!

Carly- entonces alguien queria ver a Yusei en la carcel?

Crow- peroo quien

Bruno- ya sabes arcadia

Jack- si ellos son

Bruno- sé que el que se reusa a ser parte termina mal

Crow- aah y como Yusei rechazo la oferta!

Carly- ademas de que se llevo a los gemelos

Bruno- y…y…y

Crow- y que?

Bruno- debe haber otra razon, no solo por eso tan insignificante

Jack- si, no solo por eso, eh.. bueno yo se quienes fueron los culpables de la muerte de sus padres

Crow- eh?..

Jack- fueron los antiguos miembros de arcadia, ellos querian tener a Yusei y como los padres se negaron los asesinaron y desterraron a Yusei al satelite.

Crow- si!, recuerdo que lo conoci en u lote de basura, jugaba y contruia cosas con la basura, pero cuando le preguntaba de donde venia se ponia mal, pero luego lo ocultaba con una sonrisa.

Jack- el nunca habla de eso, no quiere que sientan lastima por él, ademas de que no recuerda a esos tipos…

Todos tenian caras deprimidas pero debia actuar

Carly- vamos chicos! Nosotros podemos ayudarle!

Bruno- si! Debemos ser fuertes!

…

-edificio-

Aki y divine salen para ir al funeral de hideo, al llegar, aki ve a su madre, la cual corre a abrazarla

Setsuko- aki mi niña lo sentimos

Aki- basta mama deja acercarme –responde secamente

Aki se para frente al ataud, por su mente pasan muchos recuerdos, desde que jugaba con su padre hasta que se separo de su familia.

Aki- porque me abandonaste? –murmura para si misma

Cierra sus ojos y siente cuando una ligera rafaga de brisa roza su cabello y escucha una voz fantasmal en su oido

-"yo nunca te deje, te alejaron de mi"

En eso aki abre los ojos sorprendida y asustada, con su vista busca a quien dijo eso, mira el rostro palido de su padre y por extraño que paresca se da cuenta de era la voz de él.

Aki- padre, quien te hizo esto lo pagara

Divine- exacto aki, -dijo acercandose –si lo pagara quieres ver al culpable…

Aki- si –dijo friamente y sin reprochar

.luego del funeral aki y divine llegan a la estacion de policia, pero antes divine le entrga a aki una información falsa sobre como sucedió todo, haciendo que esta se enfade mas con Yusei.

Divine- lo ves es un criminal!, engaña a las personas con falsos relatos, para a cercarse y tu caiste.

aki aprieta fuerte sus manos arrugando el papel.

Divine- vamos entra, yo entrare luego

Aki muy decidida entra a una celda rodeada de cuatros paredes de hormigón y solo una pequeña perforación que deja entra una minima cantidad de luz, pero lo suficiente para iluminar.

Yusei- aki..

Aki se matiene y lo mira con odio

Yusei- yo..

Aki- porque Yusei? –pregunta sumisa

Yusei- yo no

Aki- porque me mentiste! –interrumpio con un brillo en sus ojos

Yusei- yo no te mentí! –se acerca a la peliroja pero esta retrocede -aki yo no hice nada, nunca haria algo asi

Aki- no te creo! Entonces porque tenias que irte! Si no era porque habias matado a mi padre!

Yusei- aki! Te lo juro! Yo no fui! –la toma del brazo

Aki- sueltame! –jala su brazo y le pega en el rostro a Yusei, quedando ambos sorprendidos - mentiroso! Te…. Te….. odio! –dijo insegura y sale corriendo de la celda

Yusei- lo siento –murmura aun sabiendo que era inocente pero se sentia culpable

…..

Divine- valla Yusei! viste lo que has causado?

Yusei ni lo volte a ver

Divine- no me ignores! Idiota! Mas tarde aprenderas que con arcadia nadie se mete entendido!

…

-taller-

Carly- lo tenemos! Esto sera suficiente para converncer a la corte

Crow- bien! Es el expediente original! Pero como le hacemos

Bruno- si ninguno de nosotros tiene influencia aquí!, nos arrestarian!

Carly- y que hay de aki!

Jack- ella es de arcadia! No creo que sea seguro

Crow- pero tal vez pueda ayudarnos…

Carly- yo ire por ella!

Jack- suerte!

Carly- si!

…

-edificio-

Divine- aki ya te sientes mejor

Aki- dejame! Necesito dormir!

Divine- que dormilona eres pero buenoo –se encoge de hombros

Carly llega al edificio estaba por anochecer, para entrar se hace pasar por un miembro de arcadia, sube las escaleras y pasa por el lado de divine que la ve de reojo.

Tocan la puerta

Aki- quien es?

Carly- aki soy yo carly!

Aki- y que quieres!

Carly- puedo pasar por favor?

Aki- (suspira) entra

Carly- aki! Necesitamos tu ayuda!

Aki- para que?

Carly- para ayudar a Yusei

Aki- (frunce en ceño) vete de aquí!

Carly- pero aki, crei que eramos tus amigos

Aki- yo no tengo amigos! Ahora vete! O..

Carly- o que! Aki, no importa si no nos consideras tus amigos, tu si eres nuestra amiga para nosotros y no puedes creer que Yusei hizo eso!

Aki- (muerde su labio) dije que te fueras!

Carly- esta bien… pero…olvidalo

* * *

**(jijiji este capitulo lo escribi escuchando last train, cross game y future colors yy daaa me emocionee! Se desperto mi espiritu yuaki al escuchar future colors! Y de paso escribiendo esto kyyaaa! Casi lloro! No se porque hehehe" no pude aguantar sin actualizar hehehe**


	13. cap 3 dudas y respuestas

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

**aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI..., y haria que placido me quiera! jejeje que perdida tengo...**

* * *

-mi yuaki-

* * *

**Cap 3**

**-Dudas y respuestas-**

-jajajajaja pronto seras trasladado a la mayor prision –le dice un guardia asomandose por la puerta a Yusei

Divine- pero antes recibiras tu merecido –intervino divine que entraba a la celda, Yusei le clava una mirada pulzante

Divine- no me mires asi! Asesino!

Yusei suspira

-traiganlo!, el pelinegro es llevado a un auto para llevarlo a un sitio

…..

….

-edificio- aki leia un libro pero no estaba concentrada, por su mente pasaban miles de cosas y queria respuestas asi que sin dar aviso y con cuidado de no ser descubierta salio sin temor a el unico lugar donde completaria sus dudas, el lugar donde nacio.

….

-taller-

Jack- vamos carly llama… -mirando su telefono

Bruno- ya hace 10 horas que salio y aun no regresa

Jack- me preocupa Arcadia es peligroso

….

-edificio-

Carly- saquenme de aquí! Ayuda!

-silencio!

Carly- huuys, carly busca su celular para llamar a jack pero no lo encuentra –donde esta mi telefono? –recuerda –ah! Lo deje caer en la entrada del cuarto de aki cuando me atraparon! Aaah lo arruine!

…

En un auto va Yusei junto con unos tipos de chaquetas café

Yusei- adonde me llevan?

-callate! Y le pega en el estomag_; Yusei se comienza a sentir mareado –chicos… ayudenme..

En una parada de buses se encuentra aki que le faltan unas cuantas calles para llegar a su viejo hogar, pasa justo por el frente del parque y lo mira de reojo, escucha el reir de los niños y sin darse cuenta tropieza con un niño pelinegro.

Aki- ah lo siento –levanta al niño y recoge un lapicero que llevaba en su bolsillo

-eso es mio! Devuelvemelo!

Aki- no es tuyo, es mio

-damelo o no respondo por lo que pueda hacer!

Asi se sorprende al oir al niño, le recuerda aquella vez que peleaba con Yusei, aki rie y le deja el lapicero para luego salir corriendo.

-taller-

-rayos! No podemos seguir esperando! , la llamare! –el telefono timbre y timbra pero nadie contesta

Jack- maldición!

….

-baja! –tiran a Yusei al suelo

Yusei- que donde estoy?

-parate!

Divine- ya ya dejenlo, así mejor

-que quieres de mi!

Divine- callate pagaras por lo que hiciste!

Yusei- ja y yo que hice

Divine- golpeenlo! –los tipos comienzan a pegarle a Yusei, este trata de defenderse pero no puede esta muy devil

Yusei- desgraciados!

Divine- haha palabras palabras

Yusei- que les hice yo!

Divine- y te atreves a preguntar!, interferiste con nosotros Arcadia! Y con aki!

Yusei- aki! Y eso que!

Divine- y eso que! –grita aun mas molesto –sigan golpeandole! Aun no ha aprendido! Hehe y lo siento Yusei pero ella es mia!

…

…

Aki llega y toca el timbre, una mujer abre y la abraza

Setsuko- aki! Que haces aquí! –pregunta con sus ojos llorosos

Aki- vengo por respuestas

Setsuko- eh… adelante

Aki entra y ve a su alrededor habian muchas fotos de ella

Aki- porque hay tantas fotos de mi?

Setsuko- mi niña nosotros nunca te olvidamos, siempre te quisimos y te queremos

Aki- entonces porque!

Setsuko- no puedo hablarte de eso

Aki- hablame por favor! –toma sus manos –madre! Quiero saber y ahora mas que nunca!

Setsuko- no aki, terminaria igual que tu padre

Aki- no! Por favor cuentame!

Setsuko- esta bien, sientate

-aki cuando tu estabas pequeña tu padre firmo un contrato obligado que decia "cuando su hija cumpla los 7 años tendra que dejarla a manos de Arcadia como el medio que usted uso para llegar al poder, por lo tanto si se niega usted y su familia correra peligro"

Setsuko- y eso fue aki..

Aki-.. que! Pero..

Setsuko- aki, tu padre no sabia de lo que era capaz arcadia, lo engañaron! Jugaron sucio! Y le obligaron hacer eso!

Aki esta perpleja no podia creer que el movimiento al que pertenecia haria eso

Aki- esto…

Setsuko- lo siento aki –la abrza y ella tambien lo hace, después de un rato aki sube a su antigua habitación, estaba confudida le era imposible creer eso }

Aki- que me sucede?

Entra y ve que su cuarto sigue igual a como estaba desde que era una pequeña, estaba aseado al parecer su madre lo mantenia e ese estado, aki se alegra y se tira en su cama.

Aki- esta igual de suave como antes –abre un cajon y hay estaba aquella parte del conejito, ella lo saca y lo ve fijamente

Recuerda cuando ella y Yusei lo partieron por una tonta pelea entre niños, y tambien cuando Yusei abre aquel cajon y le muestra la otra parte del conejo, ella esta confundida lo tira a un lado de la cama…..toma una siesta luego se levanta con algo de nostalgia y toma el casi conejito, sale y se despide de su madre.

Al llegar al edificio sube inmediatamente a su habitación y escucha un sonido

Aki- eh? Un telefono? –se agacha y recoge el aparato

Aki- jack?, ella contesta

Jack- carly! Estas bien!

Aki- que..

Jack- aki?

Aki- si soy yo

Jack- donde esta carly! Dime!

Aki- no lo se!

Jack- entonces porque tienes su telefono!

Aki- lo encontre en el suelo psa algo?

Jack- si! Donde tienen a carly!

Aki- carly? Te dije que no lose!

Jack- como que no lo sabes!, ustedes tienen a carly! Que le hicieron! Daa ustedes son lo peor! –estas palabras llegan a aki

Aki- pero, lo siento –y cuelga –carly que le ha paado?

Devine entra sin avisar –aki que haces?

Aki- yo nada!

Divine- me dijeron que saliste al medio dia y hasta hora regresas

Aki- eh eh

Divine- dime es verdad no? Fuiste a casa de tus padres! Buscabas algo! Contesta! –la toma del brazo fuertemente

Aki- divine me lastimas

Divine- aah! Lo siento, dime

Aki- eh si

Divine- y que hacias alla?

Aki- buscaba algo!

Divine- que?

Aki- em, -no podia responder estaba asustada por lo que le conto su madre –eso no te impota

Divine nota que tiene algo en sus manos y se lo quita bruscamente

Divine- es esto! –lo alza con repugnacia

Aki- em si! Damelo!

Divine- y que mie***! Es esto! –lo tira a la caneca

Aki se enfurece y se dispone a regorgerlo, pero divine la jala

Divine- tan especial es?

Aki- eso,,,

Divine- de donde salio! De tu pasado! , o de esa gente con la que anduviste!

Aki- em si es muy especial para mi porque… porque

Divine- porque! – grita divine que estaba mas furioso que antes

Aki- em porque – dice nerviosa

Divine- tiene que ver con Yusei verdad? – le pregunta mas calmado

Aki- y si tiene que ver que!

Divine- no me hables en ese tono! Ya olvidaste que él mato a tu padre!

Aki reacciona y baja su guardia

Divine- aki mirame!, le toca unos de sus flequillos –aki no te dejes confundr por simples especulaciones

Aki- especulaciones?

Divine- si, ahora asume la realidad!, Yusei es de satellite, te engaño y asesino a tu padre.

Aki baja su cabeza y aprieta su puño, luego voltea a ver el conejito y de pronto todo se vuelve mas claro, sus ojos se abren aun mas y guarda silencio, divine se va.

Aki- no Yusei no es de satellite…..-piensa

...

...

CONTINUARA...

**

* * *

sinceramente es inevitable no actualizar hehehe**


	14. cap 4 verdad y busqueda

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

**aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI..., y haria que placido me quiera! jejeje que perdida tengo...**

* * *

-mi yuaki-

* * *

**CAP 4**

** -verdad y busqueda- **

Aki recoge el conejo y sale de su cuarto para ir a un lugar del edificio que siempre ha estado prohibido entrar, ella logra abrir la puerta, era un cuarto no muy claro y no muy oscuro, ve una reja al fondo, y una mesa grande pegada a la pared. Se acerca y alli ve unas fotos y un catel que sobresale "los personajes a desaparecer por involucrarse con Arcadia"

Aki- que es esto! –mira una foto de su padre con una palabra en la parte inferior de la foto "muerto" y luego voltea y al lado de esta ve una de yusei "vivo"

Aki- aah! –tapa su boca con la mano y empieza a temblar –van a matar a yusei ¡

De pronto oye una voz en una de las rejas

Carly- aki eres tu?

Aki- carly? –corre y ve a la chica de anteojos con las manos atadas

Carly- aki ayudame

Aki- quien te hizo esto?

Carly- fue divine y sus hombres! No puedes confiar en él, sacame de aquí

Aki- si – toma las llaves de la mesa y libera a carly

Carly- gracias! Aki! –el telefono que llevaba aki comienza a sonar, carly contesta

Jack- carly eres tu!

Carly- si, jack ven pronto a Arcadia, debemos salvar a yusei

Jack- si, ya vamos

Carly- aki ahora nos ayudaras?

Aki- sii! Debo salvar a yusei esta vez!

Carly- salgamos antes de que nos descubran

Aki- vamos, rapido!

Salen de aquel cuarto

Aki- con cuidado, debemos llegar a la cocina

Carly- si –ambas caminan discretas

Aki- por aquí –toma del brazo a carly y cuando voltea

-adonde van? –las detiene un guardia

Aki- dejeme pasar

-lo siento señorita las ordenes son claras no puede salir

Aki- ordenes? De quien!

-del señor divine por supuesto

Aki- no! Dejemen salir!

Otros guardias atrapan a las chicas y las llevan a la oficina de divine

-señor, adivine quien intentaba huir! Y empuja a las dos chicas de paso cierra la puerta

Divine- aki? Que haces?

Aki- porque encerraste a carly!

Divine- es una espia! Y cuando supe que entro a tu cuarto temi que te pasara algo

Carly- yo no!

Divine- silencio! Aki regresa a tu cama por tu propio bien!

Aki- noo! Divine deja las mentiras! -le lanza una mirada molesta

Divine- aki que sucede? Descubriste algo –muestra una sonrisa

Aki- si!

Divine- jaja no me digas

Aki- dejame salir!

Divine- a que aki! . para que!

Aki- que me dejes salir!

Divine- noo! Vas en busca de yusei verdad?

Aki se pone nerviosa

Carly- pues si! –responde carly al ver aki sin saber que decir –probaremos que yusei es inocente!

Divine- jajaja no lo creo guardias llevense a esta tonta reportera!

Carly- aaah no otra vez!

Aki- dejenla!

Divine- no aki, tu y yo debemos aclarar algo

Aki- no hay nada que aclarar!

Divine se acerca a su oido y la agarra de sus hombros –ven conmigo, yo soy tu unico amigo, aki no puede moverse

Divine- y bien?

Aki- noo! –responde muy decidida

Divine- bien! Tu te lo buscaste! –divine jala a aki sacandola de la oficina

Aki- sueltame adonde me llevas!

Divine- a un lugar al que nunca crei llevarte

Aki- que!

Divine arrastra a aki a un cuarto oscuro y alli la deja

Divine- disfruta de tu estadia! , ahora aki me obligas a hacer algo que no queria

Aki- sacame de aquí! –grita desesperada

Divien- jaa! Mas te vale que te arrepientas de tu decisión porquee.. –saca un arma de su bolsillo y la carga –yusei va a morir y todo sera tu culpa

Aki- no! Divine noo!

Este se va

Aki- no! Saquenme! Yusei! –de sus ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas

….

Jack y crow se acercan a arcadia, a lo lejos ven una patrulla, divine entra en un auto aparte, y de la patrulla sale Yusei esposado y lo meten en el auto donde entro divine

Jack- hay va lo tienen!

Crow- lo van a trasladar?

Jack- no lo creo, llamara a carly

Carly aun tenia su telefono

-jack ayudame!

Jack- carly donde estas?

Carly- me capturaron otra vez por favor ayudame

Jack- si hay voy

Crow- que haras?

Jack- entrare

Crow- como?

…..

…

Aki- saquenme de aquí por favor!

Se escucha una explocion

Aki- que fuee..

..

…

….

.

Carly- jack! Como lo hiciste!

Jack- crow me ayudo con algunos explosivos, ven vamos

Carly- espera! Debemos encontrar a aki!

Jack- porque! Es una traidora!

Carly- no lo es,ella no sabia nada

Jack- y bien donde esta?

Carly- no lo se..

Jack- maldición no tenemos tiempo!, busquemosla rapido!

Carli- akii! Dondes estas! –empieza a gritar por un pasillo

Aki- carly! Aquí! , carly!

Carly- es aki!, pero no veo ninguna puerta

Jack- tal vez no es una puerta, jack empuja uno de los muors y abre un pasadiso

Aki- jack! Carly!

Carly- aquí estas!

Jack- vámonos! No hay tiempo!

Los tres bajan con cautela nadie los nota puesto que el lugar esta lleno de humo

Crow- hey por aquí!

Carly- que hay de Yusei?

Jack- tal vez lo estan trasladando a la carcel no se

Aki- no es muy seguro

Crow- porque?

Aki.- divine me dijo que Yusei iba a morir, deben estar en cualquier lugar!

Jack- rayos!, carly tu y aki vallan por la ciudad, nosotros iremos a la carcel, lo siento aki pero aun no confio en ti

Crow- como dices eso! No ves que nos esta ayudando!

Aki- lo entiendo, vamos carly

…..

…..

En el auto divine mira a Yusei con cierto desprecio, al igual que Yusei lo mira a el.

Divine- valla Yusei! –dice rompiendo el silencio - dime como le hiciste para que aki cambiara en solo dos tres dias? Y a mi me costo como mas de 4 años

Yusei- mm – muestra una sonrisa

Divine- si, disfruta reir que puede ser la ultima vez que lo hagas

Yusei-. ya me puedo asustar –pregunta en broma

Divine- claro! Sigue con tu maldito sarcasmo

Yusei- lo hare!

Divine – piensa- maldito no viviras para contar esto, desapareceras

Yusei- piensa- chicos, luna, leo, aki espero que esten bien

Divine- vas muy tranquilo Yusei! veamos cuanto dura, chofer! Dirijase a la playa!

Yusei- playa?

Divine- si Yusei, el ultimo lugar donde viste a tus padres

…..

…

.aki- vamos, vamos, donde estan!

Carly- calmate aki lo encontraremos –ambas iban en el auto de carly

Aki- todo esto es mi culpa

Carly- no!

Aki- si!, primero nunca debi escapar, nunca debi salir con los gemelos y debi creer en Yusei, pero no!, lo arruine!

Carly- no aki, no te culpes todo esto es culpa de Arcadia, desde el principio lo fue

Aki- me duele la cabeza –se recuesta en el asiento del auto

Carly- resiste aki, debes ser fuerte por Yusei!, él te necesita

Aki- si debo ayudarle, espero que no sea muy tarde

…..

-playa-

-llegamos!

Bajan del auto y caminan hasta la cabaña, divine va adelante y Yusei es llebado por dos guardias de chaquetas cafes, Yusei va muy cansado, sus ojos estan deviles

Divine- vallanse!

-si señor –los guardias se van de la playa

Yusei tirado en el suelo de aquella habitación recuerda

"un tipo lo agarra y le cubre los ojos

-tenemos un espia! –lo tiran a suelo y ve asus padres hay tirados

-mama!, papa! – grita el pequeño comenzando a llorar, los pies de un sujeto se acercan

-porque! –el pequeño se levanta para correr a golpear a los sujetos

-no tan rapido! –le apuntan con un arma haciendolo retroceder"

Yusei levanta la vista, pudo recordar todo a la vez observa que divine tiene un arma

-tu! Tu fuiste! Tu mataste a mis padres!

Divine- haha no, ese fue mi padre

-callanas!

Divine- haha ahora tu correras el mismo destino, ja! No entiendo porque mi padre no te elimino en ese momento –dice molesto

-recuerdo-

"-este niño no vale la pena!

-señor pero que tal si nos delata?

-no, no hablara! –toma al niño por su sueter alzandolo hasta quedar frente al rostro del tipo, que era identico a divine solo que tenia todo su cabello recogido

-ira? Haha, veras niño espero que no hables sobre esto, nunca regreses aquí! Y si te atreves a volver seras historia!

El pequeño traga saliva

-y que haremos con el señor?

-botemoslo en uno de esos barcos que llevan basura a satelite para que nunca regrese

-bien"

Yusei- y ahora debo morir no?

Divine- claro! No solo porque te atreviste a volver!, sino porque te metiste en mis planes!

…

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Ooo salvaran a yusei? o morira?...


	15. cap 5 es hora de ayudarte y gracias

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

**aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI..., y haria que placido me quiera! jejeje que perdida tengo...**

* * *

-mi yuaki-

* * *

**Cap 5**

**-es hora de ayudarte, gracias- **

ya era de noche y Carly y aki aun no logran encontrar nada

Aki- por favor!, donde pueden estar!

Carly llama a jack

Jack- no lo han trasladado aun y hasta a los oficiales les parece raro

Carly- entonces donde lo pudieron llevar? –cuelga

Aki toca algo en su bolsillo y lo saca, era el peluche ella lo observa y de pronto siente la presencia de Yusei

Aki- vamos a la playa!

Carly- playa?

Aki- si algo me dice que estan alla

Las dos van en direccion al mar

Aki- alli! La cabña, esa era la casa de Yusei

Estacionan cera

Carly- hay un auto pero no veo a mas nadie

Aki- es el auto de divine! Hay estan!

Carly- bien espera aquí –baja del auto y se aleja un poco para llamar a jack, voltea y nota que aki habia salido y caminaba hacia la cabaña

Carly- aki espera!

Aki la ignora y abre la puerta

Divine- bueno Yusei llega tu hora

Yusei traga saliva y cierra sus ojos, no podia hacer nada estaba muy devil no habia comido en dias , de pronto aparece aki y se coloca frente a Yusei, mientras divine le apunta con el arma

Divine- aki?

Yusei- aki!

Divine- que haces aquí? Vete!

Aki- no! No permitire que le hagas daño a Yusei!

Yusei- aki por favor no te arriesgues

Aki- no Yusei, tengo que cabar con esto!

Divine- aki no quiero hacerte daño!, por favor vete!

Aki- no divine! No lo haree! Hasta que dejes en paz a Yusei!

Divine- bien que quieres? –guarda su arma

…

…..

Jack- carly! –llegan los dos –donde estan?

Carly- alla dentro!

Jack- vamos!

Carly- no espera! Divine esta armado!

Crow- armado?

Carly- si! Me asome un momento y le estaba apuntando a aki

Crow- debemos detenerlo!

Jack- unos oficiales se dirigen hacia aca

Carly- deberiamos esperar a que lleguen

Jack- no lo se… que tal si…..

…..

.

Divine- bien aki, solo si vienes conmigo

Aki- ire solo si me prometes que dejaras a Yusei, y que retiraras todos los cargos sobre él

Divine- esta bien , ahora ven

Yusei- aki

Aki voltea mostrando una sonrisa –gracias por todo, es hora de devolverte el favor

Ella camina hacia divine, al acercarse divine la jala y pone un cuchillo sobre su cuello.

Yusei- aki!

Divine- no creerian que me rendiria asi de facil?

Aki- divine me lo prometiste!

Divine- deberias saber que yo no soy asi, ahora tanto Yusei como tu lo pagaran!

Yusei- dejala! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! Yo si!

Divine- te equivocas!, cualquiera que interfiera con mis planes morira!

Aki- divine no!

Divine- silencio! Traidora! –jala de su cabello hacia atrás

Yusei- basta!

…

Jack carly y crow oyen los gritos, unos oficiales llegan en sus patrullas

-donde estan? –pregunta uno de ellos

Jack- aun estan alla dentro –señala la cabaña

…..

.

Divine- sirenas?, maldición!

- divine lo tenemos rodeado por favor salga pacíficamente

Divine- ja no me atraparan tan facil! –deja caer el cuchillo y jala a aki

Yusei- aki!

Aki- sueltame divine!

Yusei la toma del brazo, parandose poco a poco

Divine- que! Yusei sueltala!

Ambos tiran, la tienen agarrada por ambas manos

Yusei- no pemitire que te la lleves!

Divine- bien entonces –saca su arma - dejala ir o mueres!

Aki- Yusei!

Yusei- pues prefiero morir antes de que este contigo!

Aki- no Yusei no digas eso!

Divine- si haci lo quieres

Noo!

Se escucha un disparo

Jack- que fue eso!

Crow- aah diablos! –los dos corren para entrar

-hey esperen es peligroso! –grita un oficial

….

…

….

…

…..

….

Divine- aki!

Yusei- aki!

Aki estaba sobre divine en el suelo con las manos en el arma que apuntaba hacia arriba, al parecer ella reacciono muy rapido y pudo desviar el tiro.

Divine- aki porque! –le grita con los ojos bien abiertos

Aki- te dije que no permitiria que le hicieras daño a Yusei

…

Jack y crow entran y le quitan el arma, acto seguido entran los oficiales y capturan a divine

Crow- Yusei!

Yusei- amigos que tal!

Crow- juum tranquilo como siempre

Jack- oye tu Yusei! tan tranquilo y todos nosotros super preocupados!

Yusei- ya ya calma ya todo paso

Aki que habia salido, habla con los oficiales diendo su testimonio

Divine- aki por favor acercate –llama a aki desde la patrulla donde estaba

- no creo que sea apropiado señorita –dijo uno de los oficiales

Divine- por favor oficial

Aki- tranquilo no me pasara nada -le dice – que quieres divine?

Divine- lo siento aki por tratarte mal solo eso, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice

Aki (suspira cansada) como quieras divine, ahora soy libre

Los oficiales se van dejando a Yusei en libertad

Carly- jack! Lo lograron!

Crow- ja todo lo hizo aki

Jack- si fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a ivine, ahora puedo confiar

Aki- bueno es…

Yusei- hehe aki gracias, me salvaste –toca su hombro

Aki- hehe si –dice apenada

Carly- vámonos!

Yusei- espera –mira a carly

Carly- aah si entiendo, vámonos chicos! Ellos tiene cosas que hablar

Jack- que no entiendo?

Crow- oh vamos jack!, muevete!

Carly- hehe

Carly, jack y crow van a casa de los gemelos para clarar el asunto con el padre de ellos, dejando solos a Yusei y aki

Aki- lo siento Yusei , debi creer en ti

Yusei- no importa

Aki- pero por mi culpa…. –y antes de que terminara de hablar Yusei la toma de la mano mirandola fijamente

Yusei- no aki, no es tu culpa, en realidad no es culpa de nadie, las cosas pasan, el destino se encargo de esto y no se hizo nada para cambiarlo, dime quien podria saber que esto iba a suceder – levanta su mirada viendo las estrellas

Aki- si pero yo..

Yusei- yo lo siento mas , por haberme ido, la verdad lo hice porque no queria herirte

Aki- Yusei..

Yusei la recuesta en su pecho y la abraza

Yusei- todo esta bien –acaricia su cabello

La joven peliroja escucha el latir de su corazon, el calor de sus brazos y el viento que corre, sintiendo aliviada y protegida.

Luego saca de su bolsillo aquel viejo peluche

Yusei- yo tambien lo tengo – tambien lo saca

Luego unen los dos pedazos

Aki- hehe debemos arreglarlo

Yusei- si jams debio romperse

Aki- pero como evitarlo si tu eras un odioso!

Yusei- yo? Mira quien habla!, la que me amenazo si no lo soltaba!

Hahaha –los dos rien y hay se quedan sentados en la arena, observando el mar que refleja la luz de la luna.

Aki se queda medio dormida

-te quiero Yusei- susurra

Yusei- yo tambien y mucho

…..

…

….

…

Al dia siguiente

Aki despierta en casa de luna y leo

Luna- aki-nee!

Aki- luna , leo! –se dan un abrazo

Luna- pronto aki! Baja! Todos estamos afuera!

Aki- si!

En el jardin estaban bruno, crow, jack, carly y Yusei

Luna- aquí estamos! –agarrada de manos con aki

Todos se sientan en unas mecedoras y luego llega el padre de los gemelos

-ustedes chicos, chicas algunos los conozco y a otros no pero por todo lo que me contaron y lo que han hecho por mis hijos, espero que los cuiden y protejan en mi ausencia , les doy mi confianza

Leo- que bien papa! , te queremos!

-hehe bueno pueden venir cuando quieran y jack puedes quedarte a vivir aquí si quieres

Jack- gracias por su oferta, pero ya encontre un nuevo hogar –pone su brazo alrededor de carly

Carly- de verdad jack?

Jack- si!

Carly hehe – su ruboriza

Luna- aki-nee! Tu viviras con nosotros!

Aki- eh , si me encantaria!

Bruno – y tu Yusei te quedas o te vas?

Yusei- no puedo quedarme

Aki baja su cabeza

Leo, luna- porque!

Yusei- pues yo esto aquí ilegalmente no creo que puedan aceptarme en esta ciudad

Jack- pero Yusei! tu naciste aquí! Deben haber registros asi que puedes quedarte

Yusei- pero que hay de crow y mis amigos de satélite

-yo puedo ayudar con eso joven

Luna- de verdad papa!

-si, ahora disfruten de su dia!

Todos- bieen

…

….

….

…

Y en unos pocos dias las cosas cambiaron !, yusei y crow podian quedarse y venir cuando quisieran gracias al padre de los gemelos quien empezo la construccion de un puente que comunicara a satellite con neo domino, en tanto a divine fue condenado a muerte, no solo por el asesinato del gobernador hideo sino tambien por las muertes de muchos jovenes y hombres cabeza de familia, en cuanto a jack se quedo a vivir con carly pero aun asi se la pasaba en "su masion" osea la casa de los gemelos, aki se quedo a vivir con luna y leo ya que siempre estaban solos, tambien visitaba a su madre y la tumba de su padre todos los dias le lleva flores, por ultimo yusei se quedo en el taller de bruno y abrio un negocio, aki luna y leo simepre le visitaban y salian juntos pero esa es otra historia hehehe.

continua...


	16. PARTE 5 yuaki

**Ook...mi version shojo de yugioh 5ds algo asi hehehehe **

**aki-nee!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya yusei y aki se hubieran declarado haceeee ratoo jejeje escribo este fic por amor a la serie y a YUSEI Y AKI..., y haria que placido me quiera! jejeje que perdida tengo...**

* * *

-mi yuaki-

* * *

**PARTE V**

**-YUAKI- **

En un bello parque donde varios niños jugaban, estaban dos jovenes discutiendo.

La peliroja reprochaba

-no! Yusei yo tengo razon!

El pelinegro le contradecia

-claro que no! Yo tengo razon –dijo calmado

Aki- jajaja sigue soñando!, eso es de luna no de leo!

Yusei- pues no!, esto le pertenece a leo!

Aki- no seas asi! Y dame eso! –extiende la mano

Luna- aki! Yusei! basta! No es necesario!

Aki- claro que lo es! No puedes permitir que él gane!

Yusei.- tienes razon, y tu leo no puedes permitir que se quede con algo que es tuyo

Aki- jaja claro yusei pero es de luna!

Leo- haay yaa! –grita haciendo que aki y yusei le miren -Nosotros ya no estamos discutiendo y ustedes siguen aun!

Aki, yusei- eh?

Luna- si! Ya arreglamos todo no es necesario que peleen por esto!

Aki, yusei- jejejejeje lo sentimos!

Yusei- pero yo hubiera ganado – mira a aki de reojo

Aki- ah si! No lo creo – se para frente a él

Luna y leo- aaah y vuelven! Otra vez!

Aki y yusei- jajajajajajaja, - pone su brazo alrededor de aki, ella le abraza mientras rien, y le da un beso en la frente.

Esa tarde se divierten en el parque todo es tranquilo, un ambiente agradable, Aki por fin logra tener su libertad y las preocupaciones de yusei desaparecen.

FIN….

* * *

YIIA terminee! Y si habra una segunda historia ya que es mi version de yugioh 5ds, el proximo tratara sobre la vida de yusei y aki y nuevos problemas a los que se tendran que enfrentar, destruyendo su relacion…..huhuhuhuhuh soy mala

Valla eso me llevara tiempo!

Se despide aki-nee!

Pronto mas historias!


End file.
